Elements
by Sassbrat
Summary: Meria was once a peaceful planet filled with kind sparks. But one day a great evil came and changed the planet causing the survivors to blend in to the Autobots and Decepticons. The great evil is back and can the Autobots stop it. summery is bad. ON HOLD FOR A WHILE
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to everyone that gave me ideas for names. Most will be used._

Chapter 1

Location: The Planet Meria

It was the creation day of Crown Princess SilverSun and all of Meria was celebrating. The Princess was turning 13,000 stellar cycles old. The princess was also loved by all due to her kindness to every living creature.

In the palace the staff was getting ready for the party where all were invited. King Leo and Queen Magna were also loved very much just like their daughter. The King and Queen ruled Meria with a strong yet gentle hand.

Meria was a planet known for offering aid to anyone no matter the faction. It was also protected by a group of Soldiers called the Guardians or as they were formally called The Counsel of Guardians. The Guardians were powerful fighter but gentle at the same time.

The leader of the Guardians was a mech called Griffin who was a mix of brown and yellow. His mate Kirin was 2nd in command and she was a lovely shade of white and blue.

The two Guardians were roaming through the halls in attempt to catch creature that had been eluding them for some time. Griffin held up his hand to show his mate that they were only a few feet away from their target.

Said target had no idea that they were behind it until all of a sudden she was scoop up into strong and caring arms.

"Gotta Little Princess." Kirin said as she cradled the young Princess to her chassis. Playing hide and seek was one of the Princess's favorite game and it help build strategy for the day when she would become Queen.

"Come on Princess it is time for you to get ready for the party." Griffin said only to get glared at by the silver princess.

"Aw Do I have to go?" The Guardians as well as her parents knew that she hated to go to parties where everyone was trying to be her friend because she was the Princess and and heir to the throne. SilverSun could tell you was trying to be friend for political gain and hopefully get a place in court.

"As much as I want to say no you know that you have to go." Kirin said softly as she transferred the Princess to her mate's shoulder.

Everyone on Meria knew that Griffin and Kirin were SilverSun's favorite Guardians just by looking at them when they were together.

Suddenly the palace began to shake causing SilverSun to scream and hold tight to Griffin for dear life.

"Come on we have to get to the court yard." Kirin yelled as she grabbed the princess off of her mate's shoulder and carried her in her arms to the court yard only to find the entrance to the yard blocked by debris.

Griffin activated his shoulder cannons and blasted the debris away. The trio made it out to the courtyard to find the king and queen waiting for them with the other Guardians. It was then that when the two Guardians looked up in the sky did they see a large planet like object.

"We have to get to the shuttles now." The king yelled as he ordered every one in the courtyard to follow him.

Within minutes the group arrived at the shuttles only to find strange creatures that were not seen on the planet Meria ever.

There was no way to get past the creatures without fighting them. So Kirin pulled out her chain staff as the other Guardians did the same. All of a sudden a beam of light appeared from out of no where and blasted a hole through the crowd of creatures.

"Megatron!" Griffin yelled as he saw the leader of the Decepticons give a smirk and start firing on the creatures giving the group time to get to their escape shuttles.

Thanks to Megatron they were able to get to the shuttles with out any injuries.

"SilverSun You need to get into the shuttle." King Leo told his daughter as he and his Queen hugged their daughter and pushed her into the shuttle that would take her to safety.

"But what about you and Mama?"

"We'll be fine. Right now it is not safe for you to be here. The shuttle will take you to Cybertron where you will have to blend into the populace. The Guardians are to do the same thing. I'm afraid the it will be a long time before you can return here. I'll send word when you can." Leo told his daughter as he kissed her helm and gave her to Kirin who carried her into the shuttle.

"Mama, Daddy NO!" SilverSun yelled as she beat her servos on the glass as the shuttle took off for Cybertron.

That was the last time SilverSun ever saw her parents. The shuttles carrying several thousand refugees landed on Cybertron where the current Magnus welcomed them with open arms.

The Princess did what her father told her to do and became an Autobot and changed her apperance and and gender. She became a mech. The Guardians did the same thing and split themselves up between the Decepticons and Autobots. That way they could keep an optic on what was going on from both sides.

The Guardians knew that Megatron would never hurt SilverSun for she was the first one to offer him and his team something to eat and medial supplies when they had crashed landed on Meria. She had shown no fear towards the great Decepticon leader and therefore earned his respect.

_Next chapter Griffin watches the princess on earth as the Autobots stationed there have no idea that they have a princess among them._

Idea welcomed anytime.

I gave a small hint as to who Griffin becomes when changes into a cybertronian. Please take a guess.

I would like at least two review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews._

Chapter 2

Griffin watched his princess from his perch high above the city. The form that he had chosen allowed him to fly. Something that he could only dream of when he was on Meria. But enough of his daydreaming he had a job to do and that was guarding the Princess.

Optimus looked at his team of ragtag mechs. They weren't the best in the field nor were they the worst. They did their job and that job was to fight the Decepticons. The former Elite Guard cadet thought about each of his teammates.

Ratchet was really the only one that had fought any Decepticons and that was millions of years ago. He suffered from PTSD due to him having to use his EMP emitter on a friend that he had made during the war. The pulse from the EMP caused the Autobot to lose her entire memory including who Ratchet was.

Prowl was a Cyberninja that came under Master Yoketron's training when he dodge the war by becoming a draft dodger. Yoketron took a chance with Prowl and it was a chance well taken. Prowl became a Cyberninja and left for a while to continue his training. When Prowl came back to the Dojo he found Yoketron dying and the protoforms gone. Prowl made a vow to find who ever killed Yoketron and avenge his death.

Bulkhead was a gentle giant that loved to paint. He was also an excellent Space Bridge Builder. He was best friends with Bumblebee and the two of them got into so much trouble together. Bulkhead would do anything for his teammates.

Now Bumblebee was a mystery. All Optimus really knew about Bumblebee was what was in the records and what Bulkhead told them. Other than that Bumblebee hadn't really come forth with much information about his past. One thing that Optimus knew was the bots the raised him were not his real creators.

Before Optimus could think anything more about his youngest teammate he heard an yell coming from Bulkhead.

"Bossbot look out!" The Green Giant yelled as he saw missiles fly towards his leader.

Optimus barely had time to dodge the missiles before they hit the ground.

The Autobots looked up to see Blitzwing in his Random face laughing and firing everything under the sun at them.

"I will destroy you puny Autobots." The insane triple changer shrieked and started to fire his missiles.

"Autobots shatter." Optimus yelled as he took out his ax. The other Autobots took out their weapons as well.

Before Optimus could attack he heard a yelp from behind him. Quickly turing around he saw Bumblebee in the arms of Lugnut struggling to get free.

"Let him go Lugnut!" Optimus yelled as he ran towards Lugnut with his ax in hand.

"I think not Autobot. Lord Megatron wants to have a few words with your teammate." The massive Decepticon yelled and took off towards the skies.

The Autobots were trying to follow Lugnut only to be stopped by Blitzwing who froze them in ice.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was fighting up a storm with Lugnut. "Will you please stop holding onto me so tightly. Your squeezing the life out of me _again." _The yellow minibot yelled as he tried to get Lugnut to loosen his grip.

"Fine. If you fall than it's not my fault." Lugnut replied as he loosen his grip on the Autobot.

"So what does Megatron what to talk to me about?"

"Something to do with Meria. He received a commutation from the planet just a few days ago." Lugnut told Bumblebee who optics lit up at he mention of Meria his home world that he was force to leave so many stellar cycles ago. "And before you ask I have no idea what it's about."

Bumblebee pouted a little but didn't say any thing as Lugnut flew to the cave where Megatron was waiting.

Lugnut touched down with ease and let Bumblebee slid off. Bumblebee looked around and saw Megatron waiting for him at he cave entrance.

Bumblebee knew that he had to be quick for if his team found out that he was talking to Megatron then he would be concerned a traitor to the Autobots. Not that it would matter since Bumblebee really wasn't an Autobot to begin with.

"Lugnut told me that you received an commutation from Meria." Bumblebee said as he walked up to Megatron and shook his hand.

"Yes and we have a problem. The entity that attacked Meria is heading for Cybertron. I already informed the Guardians in my forces to be ready for an attack." The Decepticon leader replied.

"I'll contact Ultra Magnus on getting the Autobot Guardians informed as well. Knowing what happened on Meria we don't have a lot of time to get ready." Bumblebee said.

"That we don't youngling that we don't." Megatron wearily said and then turned to Lugnut. "Take him halfway back the way you came. Rough him up a little bit as to not draw any attention to him and us."

Lugnut nodded walking over to Bumblebee and taking the minibot into his arms and took off.

Halfway back to the city Lugnut did what Megatron told him to do. He dropped Bumblebee into a small lake that was mostly mud and rocks.

"Do you think that this will fool your medic?" The massive Giant asked as he help the yellow minibot out of the mud.

"I hope so." Bumblebee replied as he smeared more mud on his body. He had to make it look like he fell from hundreds of feet in the air.

"I need to get back. Stay safe Little one." With saying that Lugnut blasted off into the air leaving a very dirty Bumblebee who knew that he better get going back to the city.

It took Bumblebee two hours to make it back to base. His team was relieved that the youngest member of their group was alright.

Optimus started asking Bumblebee questions but was cut off by Ratchet.

"You can ask him questions later. Right now the kid needs a bath and some energon and also some recharge." The old medic yelled as he grabbed Bumblebee and pulled him towards the washracks.

_Next chapter Team Optimus gets a call from Ultra Magnus telling them that they need to return to Cybertron and they find out something about Bumblebee that they never thought was possible. _

Ideas welcomed anytime for anything.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks to everyone that reads and reviews and for the names of mythical creatures._

Chapter 3

A few days after Bumblebee got kidnapped for few hours Optimus received a message from Ultra Magnus saying that he and his team were to report back to Cybertron immediately.

"What do ya mean that we have to leave Earth?" Ratchet yelled. Dispite what everyone thought about the old medic he had come to love the planet Earth and its inhabitants especially Sari.

"Orders come straight from Ultra Magnus himself. A ship will be here within the hour to pick us up. I asked if Sari could come along with us and he said yes." Optimus told his team.

"What about the Decepticons?" Bulkhead asked. He didn't want to leave Earth defenseless.

"Ultra Magnus told me that what is happening on Cybertron is more important than the Decepticons." Optimus told Bulkhead.

"What could be more important than the Decepticons?" Sari asked.

"All I got before the transmission went out was Meria and evil." The red and blue Prime explained.

Prowl let out a gasp at what his leader just said. He had heard about Meria before from Master Yoketron.

"Do you know anything relating to what's going on Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes I do. Master Yoketron told me that he was on Meria when it was attacked by something that almost destroyed it. From what I know the King and Queen order all of the younglings off the planet and to Cybertron where they blended into the Autobots and Decepticons. That's all I know." The black and gold cyberninja said.

"So you think what attacked Meria could be attacking Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked.

"Could be Bulkhead." Optimus replied then looked over at Bumblebee who was quiet which was a rarity for the minibot.

"Bumblebee are you okay? You've been unusually quiet." Optimus asked.

"I'm find Bossbot. Just thinking about something." The yellow minibot replied looking every where but at Optimus.

Optimus was concerned but let it go. He had more important things to worry about. "Best pack what we can. Remember pack light as we are in a hurry."

An hour later the Autoubots and Sari were all on a Elite Guard ship which thankfully wasn't piloted by Sentinel but Rodimus Prime an old friend of Optimus.

Bumblebee was in his room thinking about his home world. He was so young when he had to leave the planet. He missed his parents greatly but knew that they made the right decision in making him leave Meria with the Guardians.

It was funny how the Guardians could blend into the factions with causing anyone suspecting anything.

It was also funny that Griffin was never very far from him protecting him in some weird way. Although there was the time he used that blasted Rocket Punch of his on him and his teammates when he first arrived on Earth. He and Cerberus had to play the part of loyal Decepticons. Only Bumblebee and Megatron knew the truth about them.

A knock on his door brought Bumblebee out of his thoughts.

"Little Buddy we've arrived on Cybertron and The Magnus wants to talk to us right away." Bulkhead's muffled voice could be heard through the door.

"Ok Bulky be there in a moment." Bumblebee replied.

A few moments later Bumblebee joined his team and along with Rodimus's team headed for Metroplex. Bumblebee was turning down his audio receptors just in case what he thought was going to happen and it did.

As soon as the Earth Bound Autobots entered Metroplex there was a lot of yelling due to the fact that there was Megatron standing right next to Ultra Magnus.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Everyone yelled except Bumblebee.

Once everyone made sure that there audio receptors were online Ultra Magnus began to explain why Megatron was here.

"I'm sure that you know the story of Meria." Ultra Magnus wait a few moments to allow everyone to let what he said sink in. Most nodded their helms. "Good because what I'm going to tell you deals with the Merian Guardians and Princess SliverSun." Ultra Magnus then began to explain what happened on Meria and why the younglings were sent to Cybertron. "I've just received word From King Leo that Cybertron is next."

"Does anyone know what the Evil is?" Op[timus asked keeping optic on Megatron just in case he tried to do anything.

"No. All anyone knows is that it can destory a planet in weeks. The only reason Meria wasn't destoried was because of some of the Guardians using their life force and casting a protective barrier around the planet. Now for some reason the Evil is threatening Cybertron and all those that live here Merians and Cybertronians alike." The Magnus said.

"Sir why are the Decepticons here?" Sentinel Prime asked.

"Megatron was on Meria when it was attacked and offered some of the Guardians a place on his team."

"Belive me what we are about to face is nothing like you've ever fought before. The King and Queen never would have been able to get their daughter to the shuttles without my help and you know the royal family are very good fighters." Megatron told the Autobots.

Several gasps were heard after Megatron comment. The Royal family of Meria were stronger than the Magnus. Even the Princess could take out Ultra Magnus with out breaking a sweat and she was just a youngling.

Ultra Magnus cleared his throat. "As of this moment the Decepticons are our allies. They will treated with respect. Do I make myself clear?" The tone of the Magnus's voice left no room for arguement.

"Yes sir!"

"Sir with all due respect. We should locate the Princess and keep her safe." Sentinel pointed out trying get brownie points with the Princess.

Lugnut was the first to speak. "Our Princess does not need protection. She can take care of herself." Lugnut pointed out causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"You mean to tell us that you are a Guardian?" Sentinel screamed not beliving a word that came out of the massive Decepticon's mouth.

Lugnut just grinned. "I'm not the only Guardian in the room." He said and pointed to Blitzwing who also grinned.

**THUD**

Several Autobots in the room had fainted Sentinel was one of them. The others just stood frozen in place at what they had just found out. Lugnut and Blitzwing were known to be the most loyal of the Decepticons were Guardians of Meria.

All of a sudden Bumblebee just started laughing. For some reason he was the only one not fazed by anything that was going on.

"Bumblebee care to tell us what's so funny?" Optimus asked as he managed to get his jaw working.

"The way you all are acting is so funny." The yellow minibot said between laughs.

Optimus was about to lose his temper with Bumblebee but then something had hit him. Bumblebee was the only Autobot in the room that wasn't freaking out about what was going on.

"Bumblebee are you a Merian?" Optimus asked already knowing the answer.

Bumblebee nodded his helm.

Lugnut had enough of the way Bumblebee was being treated and stepped forward only to have Optimus put Bumblebee behind him. Lugnut was impressed with Optimus at the way he defended his youngest teammate.

"Rest Assured Autobot that I mean no harm to your teammate. I was merely checking to see how you would react when came towards her." Lugnut said getting a glare from Bumblebee.

"What do mean 'she'?" Optimus asked still keeping Bumblebee behind him.

Lugnut let out a sigh at his mistake. "Allow me to present Her Royal Highness, Heir to the throne of Meria Princess Silversun."

Once again Jaws dropped to the ground. Bumblebee was a femme and a princess!

_Next chapter the Autobots deal with the fact the Bumblebee is a princess and the two of megatron's generals are Guardians._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.

AN: can somebody tell me why i made Blitzwing's Guardian name Cerburs?


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews. Everyone was right on why I called Blitzwing Cerberus_.

Chapter 4

Bumblebee let out a groan at what Lugnut proclaimed. She was hoping to keep her identity a secret for a little while longer but that wasn't the case.

"You mean to tell me that the annoying little bumbler is actually the Princess of Meria?" Sentinel asked not believing a word the Decepticon had said.

"You dare to insult the Princess Cybertronian!" Blitzwing yelled as he made a move forward only to be stopped by Lugnut who held up his hand.

Sentinel smirked thinking that he was safe from any physical attack only to see Lugnut swing his arm back and backhanded Sentinel sending him flying across the room.

"Do not in my presence EVER talk like that about SilverSun or I swear that you will get more than back handed. Do I make myself clear?" Lugnut growled.

Sentinel nodded his helm up and down really fast. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the undercover Guardian who could tear him apart.

"Griffin I can take care of myself you know." Bumblebee pointed out.

"I know SilverSun but someone had to put that arrogant egotistical mech in his place." Lugnut replied with a smile.

"Did she just call Lugnut Griffin. Griffin as in the most powerful of all the Guardians and leader." Bulkhead yelled. He was still trying to get over the idea the his best friend was a femme and princess.

"Yep."

Once again a loud thud was heard. This time coming from Bulkhead.

"You bots really need to stop going offline. It's getting really ridiculous." Bumblebee said rolling her optics.

"Maybe if you would have told us the truth about you and Lugnut and Blitzwing then we wouldn't act this way." Ratchet replied hurt that Bumblebee had been lying to them for a long time.

"Oh really Docbot. What was I supposed to say. 'Guess what guys I'm a Merian and not only that I'm really the Princess of Meria that was force to leave her planet when she should have been enjoying her birthday party with her friends and loved ones." Bumblebee snarled and turned on her heels and walked out the door. She didn't have to put up with being treated the way she was.

Blitzwing followed Bumblebee out the door just in case something should happen to her. He was loyal to his Princess even more loyal to her then he was to her parents. Most of the Court shunned him because of his three personalizes but SilverSun even as a sparkling was never afraid of him or shunned him for any reason.

Blitzwing looked up his Merian name in Earth's mythology and found that his name was based on a three head dog of Greek myths that guarded the underworld. In a way the name did fit him perfectly. He did have three persona and was loyal and guarded SilverSun when she needed it.

Meanwhile Lugnut was glaring the the Autobots. How dare they upset his Princess like that.

"Well who would have thought that Bumblebee had a temper like that." Ratchet said finding his voice. He had always thought of Bumblebee as a sweet but annoying bot that cared about her friends. Which all of that was true.

"The Princess does have a temper. All of the Guardians have at one point protected her know of her infamous temper. She also has been know to punch those that make her mad." Lugnut said still glaring at Optimus. The massive mech loved Silversun like a daughter and the king and queen knew that but had no qualms about it. It was just motivation in protecting their daughter.

"If Bumblebee would have told you that he was a she and a princess you would have locked him up in the mental ward in the blink of an optic." Megatron said butting in.

"You knew that Bumblebee was a femme?" Prowl asked as he tried to control his temper.

"Were you not listening? I was on Meria when it was attacked. I helped the king and queen get SilverSun to the shuttles. When I saw Bumblebee for the first time I knew right away that she was the Princess. And to answer your question that you all are thinking I tried not to fight her but sometimes it was inevitable." Megatron growled scaring some of Ultra Magnus's guards.

"Okay can we all just calm down. I think that we have more important things to discuss than who Bumblebee is." A femme accented voice said from behind the Autobots.

The Autobots turned around and there was Strika and her team. Along with Strika was Team Rodimus looking a little scared and dirty but sporting no injuries. They had looks of 'what the slag was going on' on their faces.

"I have informed Team Rodimus and my team about the situation but they the Autobots need more proof as always." The large femme mumbled out.

Lugnut let out a sigh. They did not have time for this. Cybertron was in danger and all the Autobots could do was fight over the idea the one of their own lied to them.

"Let me guess Strika you're a Guardian too?" Optimus said.

Strika nodded her helm.

"KIRIN!" Loud screaming was heard and all of a sudden a yellow blur came out of no where and tackled the Decepticon femme.

"Good to see you too My Princess." Strika laughed as she wrapped an arm around Bumblebee and pulled her close.

All of team Rodimus's jaws dropped at the sight of one of Megatron's strongest warriors holding Bumblebee like he was a baby.

Ironhide being the jerk that he was spoke. "Now wait a cycle. You mean to tell me that the Princess that went into hiding is the useless bumbler that got me in so much trouble in Boot Camp and sent Wasp to the stockades?"

"Yes Ironhide Bumblebee is." A familiar male voice replied from behind Ironhide.

Ironhide turned around to see Wasp standing in the door way grinning. His optics were no longer purple but blue.

"Long time no see Ironhide." Wasp said with a smile.

_Next chapter Bumblebee reverts back to her femme form and the Cybertronians find out just who is a Guardian._

Ideas welcome anytime.

AN: I need a name that represents Bugs that is part of a myth. Thanks.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reviews and to all those the read this story. Thank you again to everyone that gave me ideas for names for my Ocs._

Chapter 5

Everyone looked at Wasp. It looked like he was sane but appearance can be deceiving.

"Was wondering when you would show up Khepri. You were supposed to be here hours ago." Strika pointed out.

Wasp glared at the femme. "In case you forgotten Kirin I'm a wanted criminal. So it was hard for me to get here without getting caught." The green mech replied.

"You're only wanted because of what Bumblebee did to you." Ironhide growled out. He would never forgive Bumblebee or whoever he was for putting his friend in the stockades.

Wasp walked over to his friend and looked him in the optic. "First Bumblebee is not responsible for putting me in the stockades. Second I made a vow to protect Bumblebee with my life. Third did you not just hear what Strika called me?" Wasp said glaring at Ironhide to take a few steps back from the minibot.

Rodimus took a step forward. "Wasp are you a Guardian?"

Wasp turned around and looked at the young Minor and nodded his helm.

"Khepri or as you know him as Wasp as assigned to watch SilverSun when she enter Boot Camp." Lugnut explained.

"But why send him to the stockades if he was a Guardian?" Brawn asked confused.

"All part of a plan to throw off any doubt that Wasp was a Guardian and to be truthful The princess had no idea that Wasp was Khepri." Lugnut told them. "Khepri had just joined the Guardians a few days before the attack on Meria so SilverSun had no idea what he looked like."

"So it was just a plan of protecting Bumblebee? But what about him being mean to Bumblebee during Boot Camp?" Ironhide asked.

"Also part of the plan. If Khepri was always nice to the Princess then you would have suspected something and Bumblebee's cover would have been blown." Cerberus said.

"Believe me I felt really bad that I sent one of my Guardians to the stockades but was later told that he was alright and only acting insane. Wasp was perfect in keeping my identity a secret and also protected me in an unseen way." Bumblebee told everyone.

Ironhide still couldn't believe that the mech standing in front of him was really a femme and Princess that could kick his aft to the ceiling if she wanted to.

Bumblebee saw the look in Ironhide's optics. "I know that this is all hard to believe but what I'm telling you is the truth. I'm also not going to let what you did in Boot Camp effect what I think of you Ironhide as you and I were very young and still had some growing to do." Bumblebee smiled at the red mech. It was true that she wasn't going to let what Ironhide did to her effect anything. The red mech was a great fighter and friend and also loyal to his team.

"Now that we have everything sorted out. I think it would be best for us to talk some place else less public." Lugnut said as he pointed to a sound proof room just off to the side of the room that everyone was in.

Everyone nodded their helms and headed for the room. The room was smaller than the one they had been in before so it was a little tight but everyone had their own spot. Bumblebee never strayed far from Strika and Lugnut.

"Now that we are away from prying optics maybe now you can tell us what is going on." Sentinel yelled. He sported a bruise on the side of his face from getting hit by Lugnut.

"Well as you know Meria was attacked by Great Evil and the King and Queen order every Youngling off of the planet and to Cybertron. Most of the younglings stayed neutral and the others went on to join the Autobots. Only the Guardians joined the Decepticons and we made it very clear to Megatront hat we were not going to help him destroy the Autobots or help him take over Cybertron. Most of us Guardians kept in contact with each other throughout the years. Believe me that was hard to do with the war going on." Lugnut explained.

Strika took her turn in explaining. "The Guardians thought that it would be a great idea for SilverSun to blend into the Autobots by becoming a mech. That way no harm would come to her nor would the Autobots try to use our princess for their own needs. The king and Queen trusted Ultra Magnus and a few others but the rest of the Autobots were out of the question."

"You have to understand that it was hard for the Guardians to let the Princess out of our sight but we also knew that her leaving our sight was the best thing for her. The experience would let her grow and learn to depend on her own instincts." Blitzwing said from his post by the door.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Lugnut asked.

"I have a question." Optimus said raising his hand like a little kid would. He was a little scared of Lugnut or Griffin or what ever he was called.

"Yes what is it Optimus Prime?" The massive mech looked at the red and blue Autobot.

"Just who is a Guardian. We know Wasp is and you three are but who else?" Optimus asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that we can't tell that. If word got out about who is a Guardian then it would be chaos. Besides we were debating if we should have told you about the four of us but something like that was inevitable." Lugnut finished explaining.

"That's understandable. You want to protect the identity of your fellow Guardians. But I ask you that you tell us when one of them arrive on Cybertron." Ultra Magnus said.

Lugnut nodded his helm. He owed Ultra Magnus that much.

"So what do we do now?" Bulkhead asked.

"'YOU' do nothing. As for us we have to contact Heka and tell her to get her aft here and get SilverSun upgraded to her final frame which she is long over do for." Strika said as she picked up Bumblebee and placed the yellow minibot on her massive shoulder. There was no doubt about it. Strika, Lugnut and Blitzwing were never going to let Bumblebee out of their sight for a long time.

Sentinel shuddered at the thought of the entire force of Guardians arriving on Cybertron. His mind drifted back to when he was in charge of Boot Camp and how he treated Bumblebee. Sentinel was sure that Wasp or what ever his name was had told the other Guardians about Bumblebee's time in Boot Camp. Oh he was in for a aft chewing and possibly and beating.

_Next chapter Bumblebee upgrades to her femme form and more info is found out about what attacked Meria._

Ideas are REALLY needed.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.

**AN: All the names of the Guardians are mostly based on creatures and gods and goddess of myths. Heka is the Egyptian god of healing. ****Khepri**** is a Major Egyptian god that is represented by a Dung Beetle. A friend of mine found that name for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews. _

Chapter 6

Optimus watched as Bumblebee was facing her attacker. The red and blue Prime held his breath as the attacker advanced on Bumblebee. Within a minute the attacker was on the ground moaning in pain.

Jaws dropped to the floor. Everyone in the room were shocked that the yellow minibot had so much strength and power. It was a shock as they had always seen Bumblebee get the slag beat out of him or her as they now knew the he was a she.

"Not a bad fight. Although it was a little longer that I thought that it would be." Bumblebee said as she helped her opponent up off the ground.

Once again looks of disbelief came upon the faces of the Autobots. The battle lasted only a minute and Bumblebee thought that it was long. Just how much power did Bumblebee have!

Jazz groaned as he was helped up from the ground by Bumblebee. He was one of the best Cyberninjas on Cybertron and he got beat by a bot that was more than meets the optic.

"How are you to be doing that to Mr. Jazz Sir?" Jetstorm asked from his spot in the crowd.

Bumblebee turned and smiled to the wind twin. "I've been training since I was a sparkling. Believe me when you have the Guardians as your teachers you better listen to what they say and do what they say." Bumblebee replied.

Suddenly the door to the training room opened and in walked a beautiful redish pink and white femme. The femme was hold something in her hand.

"Heka! You've made it." Bumblebee yelled and ran towards the femme with her arms wide open.

The femme let out laugh as she was bombard. Bumblebee wrapped her arms around the femme.

"It's good to see you My Princess." The femme replied as she hugged Bumblebee back.

"When did you arrive on Cybertron Heka?" Bumblebee asked as she let go of the femme medic.

"About an hour ago." Heka replied. "Before I forget I want you to look at the frame that I designed for you and tell me what you think."

Bumblebee took the datapad and looked at the frame that had been designed by Heka. The coloring was sliver with yellow highlights. The chassis was also very modest. The frame itself was slender with a little bit of bulkiness to it. The helmet was also slender and had no horns. Which made Bumblebee very happy as she hated the horns on her current helmet.

"I love it Heka. You did a good job knowing what I want." Bumblebee smiled at the Guardian.

"Well what do you expect form me? You know I don't do second rate designs for anybody." Heka replied a little to smugly.

Prowl let out a cough causing to two femmes to turn around and look at the Autobots. "Care to introduce us Bumblebee?" The black and gold Cyberninja asked wondering who the femme was.

"Everyone this Heka the chief medic of the Guardians and my friend. Well all the Guardians are my friends." Bumblebee said smiling a smile to big that it filled the room. "Heka these are the Autobots that I was assigned to after getting kicked out of Boot Camp. There names are Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet. They are the best bots you could ever have for friends and teammates."

"Please to meet you." Heka said with a slight bow. The medic could tell that her Princess loved the group of Autobots with her entire spark. After she she had spent years with them and learned their ways.

"If you would excuse me I need to take SilverSun and get her upgraded to a femme and into her new form." Heka said as she placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and guided her out of the room.

"Well we discovered a new Guardian." Ratchet said as he checked over Jazz who had a few dents and bruises. Bumblebee did a number on the Cyberninja.

"There is something about Heka that I just can't place." Optimus said. "It's like I've met her before somewhere."

"Well remember that the Guardians were hidden in plain sight. So you could have met Heka sometime in your life and not realized it." Prowl pointed out.

"Could be."

"Excuse me Optimus Prime could you and your team along with Jazz and the Twins please report to the Magnus's office." A young mech that looked like a messenger said as he came into the room.

"Tell The Magnus tihat we will be there in a few minutes." Jazz replied.

The messenger nodded his helm and left.

"Wonder now what Ultra Magnus wants?" Bulkhead said.

"Who knows." Optimus answered.

Ten minutes later the group of Autobots arrived at the Magnus's office and were about to knock when some one told them to come in.

The Autobots opened the door and entered the room to find several members of the Senate waiting for them.

"Welcome Optimus Prime and team. Please take a seat as we have much to discuss." Alpha Trion said and motioned for the Autobots to sit down.

"Yes Sir." The Autobots replied and took a seat in the chairs provided for them.

"Now we have much to discuss." Ultra Magnus said. "As you know Cybertron is in danger of being attacked. From what this Evil is we may have a idea. I got in contact with Thoth who is the Guardian that is in charge of history and knowledge and he said that he may have a clue as to what we are dealing with."

"What's that Sir?" Sentinel asked.

Ultra Magnus looked at his second in command and just said one word. "Unicron."

_next chapter The crew find out more on Unicron and Bumblebee reveals her femme form._

ideas welcome anytime.

i would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter.

**AN: Thoth is the Eygptian god of ****of wisdom and scribe of the gods, credited with the ****invention of writing and the alphabet.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to all the review and to those that read this story. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for helping me with an idea for this chapter._

Chapter 7

"Unicorn."

As soon as Ultra Magnus said that name, chaos erupted. Everyone of the bots on the Senate started to panic saying what are they going to do when Unicron gets to Cybertron.

Ultra Magnus started to rub his nasal passage. He was also starting to get a processor ache from all the yelling.

"Silence!" Ultra Magnus yelled causing every bot in the room to jump a few feet of the floor.

"Now that everyone has calmed down we can talk in a civilized manner. And I don't want to hear any more yelling or arguing. Do I make myself clear?" The Magnus said. The tone in his voice clear that there was to be no disagreeing with him.

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. Let us begin. Now from what Thoth has told me he found an old text about how Primus defeated Unicron millions of years ago. The story says that Primus used an object of great power to defeat Unicron." Ultra Magnus told the group of bots in the room.

"It must have been the Allspark. That is the only thing that is that powerful enough to repeal an attack of that magnitude." One the elders pointed out.

"We don't know for sure. As you know Meria somehow managed to avoid destruction and turned Unicron away. Now as for what they used I have no idea what it was as I have not been able to contact anyone of Meria." Ultra Magnus pointed out.

"What about the Guardians? Can't they get in contact with the King and Queen?" Another member asked.

"They have been trying for some time. Hermes just arrived from his post in the Quarst Sector. He's been trying to get in contact with Meria but is having no luck what so ever." Alpha Trion told his fellow Elders.

"Another thing what of Princess SilverSun? I heard rumors that she part of a space bridge repair unit." A green and white femme said.

"That part is true. SilverSun reformatted herself into a mech to draw and unwanted attention away from herself. As for being part of a space bridge repair crew what better way to hide than in plain sight. Rest assured that she was treated fairly by her team's commander." Ultra Magnus pointed out.

"But where is she now? She should be apart of this meeting."

"At the moment she is getting reformatted back into a femme and from what she told me will arrive soon." Optimus said as he spoke.

One of the elders looked at him with a funny optic. "Who are you? I don't see the symbol of the Elite Guard on our chassis."

"This is Optimus Prime the leader of the team that SilverSun was a part of. He and his team had no idea that the Autobot known as Bumblebee was in fact the heir to the Merian throne." Ultra Magnus said coming to bat for Optimus.

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee where have I heard that name before?" One of the elder said this time a blue and red one.

"Maybe cause Bumblebee the annoying Bumbler that was in Boot Camp when I was a minor." Sentinel pointed out. "Someone that Clumsy can not be the Princess of Meria. There is just no way."

Optimus saw red at the way his former friend was talking about one of his teammates. "And how would yo know that Sentinel when all you ever do is insult anyone beneath you."

"You dare to talk to me like that Optimus? I am an Elite Guard while you are just a repair bot." Sentinel growled out.

Sentinel and Optimus started to get into a shouting match. Sentinel was refusing to admit that Bumblebee was a Princess and Optimus was always coming to bat for his teammate.

At this time Bumblebee walked in. She was in her new form which was silver with yellow highlights and a modest chassis. She had slight heels on her peds and was taller than she was when she was minibot.

Bumblebee saw Sentinel and Optimus looking ready to duke it out. As much as she wanted to see Sentinel get his aft kicked Bumblebee knew that she had to step in.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Bumblebee yelled in a voice that demanded respect.

All optics turned to Bumblebee who had a look on her face saying don't mess with her and talk out of turn.

Bumblebee walked up to Sentinel and looked him in the optic which was hard to do since she as slightly shorter than him. "Now you listen here Sentinel Prime. I don't care if you are second in command to the Magnus. What I care about is bots that I can trust to have my back which is something that you wouldn't have if I was just a lonely repair. Let me tell you one thing Sentinel Prime. I would rather be friends and be guarded by a group of repair bots than a self centered, stuck up, arrogant, sad useless excuse for a mech like you. I'd also rather be protected by Megatron that you as well. Megatron never puts the blame on a friend for something they never did. So my advice to you Sentinel is to SHUT your vocal processor and stay out of my way. And if you even think about trying to butter up Optimus's team than you just better watch your self." Bumblebee told Sentinel, her voice never rising in pitch which was very scary. Like she did once before Bumblebee turned on her heels and walked out of the room with her head held high and showing the world that she was every regal she should be.

"Now that is a Princess." Alpha Trion said to the group.

Sentinel just stood where he was standing. He was a little in shock at what just happened to him. It had seemed that Bumblebee had yet to tell her Guardians about her time in Boot Camp cause he was still functioning. From what Bumblebee had said to him then he'd better watch his step around her and Optimus's team cause it seemed she knew the truth about the spider planet incident and she was not afraid to tell everyone. Sentinel also knew that his life was going to change and not in a good way either.

_Next chapter Bumblebee talks with her team and tries to get the forgiveness._

Ideas for are welcomed any time.

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to all the readers and reviews. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for her help._

Chapter 8

Bumblebee was walking through the hallways of Metroplex trying to find her team. The former minibot knew that her team would most likely never forgive her for her lying but she had to at least talk to them.

Meanwhile Optimus and his team were busy getting some energon and talking about Bumblebee and the idea that she was a princess.

Wasp who had reverted back to his Guardian form Khepri. Khepri's form was very much similar to his Autobot form with the exception that he had a horn that was shape like a two prong fork on his head. Prowl said the Wasp reminded him of a dung beetle and that resulted in Prowl going through a wall curtsey of Khepri. Khepri then turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"I just can't believe that Bumblebee didn't trust us enough to tell us that she was a femme and the Merian Princess." Prowl pointed out as he shook his helm trying to get his vision lined up after being punch into the wall.

"I have to agree with you on that one Prowl. Did Bumblebee think that we were beneath her or something?" Bulkhead replied as he took a sip of energon. He didn't know what to think of his so called best buddy now.

"If you want my option she really isn't a true teammate if she kept something like this to herself." Ratchet said as he got up to get another round of energon for his team.

No one saw the shadow in the doorway looking at the Earth team of Autobots.

"You guys are not being fair to Bumblebee." Optimus said. "We need to give her a chance to explain herself."

"She had ample times to tell us and explain to us who she was and what she was." Prowl pointed out again. "She also isn't a true teammate cause Teammates tell their other members the truth. Bumblebee or whoever she is doesn't know the meaning of the word Teammate."

"Prowl I think that you are being a little to hard on her." Optimus said. He seemed to be the only one that was on Bumblebee side.

"Really? In my option Bumblebee is way to high maintenance and snobby with her being a princess and everything." Prowl said with anger in his voice.

"Ever since she reveal herself to be a Princess it made me wonder if she didn't really give up her chance as and Elite Guard because she liked me as friend or was she duty bound because I saved her life." Bulkhead asked.

As the Earth Autobots were talking no one noticed the shadow move and disappear into the hallway tears flowing down her optics.

"She had the makings of a great Officer but gave it up for what. I think that I would rather prefer Bumblebee as an Elite Guard than on our team at the moment. As an Elite Guard she couldn't lie at all to those she commanded." Ratchet said as his optic narrowed as he saw a flash of movement behind them but paid no attention to it unaware that the bot they were talking about heard every hurtful word that was said.

Bumblebee ran down the hallway not caring who she pushed over. All she cared about was getting away from her team. She knows now deep in her spark that her team will never forgive her for lying to them and to tell the truth the young Princess didn't blame them. She had lied to them her entire time she had been on their team and not once did she tell the truth about who she was.

Bumblebee quickly wiped the tears that were starting to form away from her optics. "Excuse me." She said as she bumped into some one not bothering to see who it was. Bumblebee quickly typed in her access code into the keypad when she arrived at her room which was the finest room in all of Metroplex. That was something that she had protested about. Even as a Princess of Meria she wasn't given the most lavish of rooms. Her bedroom was just like everyone else. Her parents didn't believe in spoiling her.

As soon as the door opened Bumblebee headed straight to her berth and cried her optics out. She knew that there was a possibility that her team would never forgive her but she didn't want to think that it was true.

Bumblebee curled up into a tight ball as she sobbed her spark out. The young princess was unaware that someone was in the room watching her as she cried.

Ratchet as soon as he and his team were done downgrading Bumblebee decided to follow the shadow that he had seem earlier. He thought that the shadow was one of the Guardians but image his surprise when he found out that the shadow was Bumblebee. Ratchet knew then and there that femme had heard everything that was said about her.

The medic watch the youngest member of his team run down the hallway to her room. When Ratchet got to her room he felt his spark break at the sight of Bumblebee sobbing into her pillow. Sure he was upset that she had lied to them but he never wanted to see her cry. Even as a mech it was hard for Ratchet to see Bumblebee cry for some reason.

Just as Ratchet was about to apologize to Bumblebee he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Lugnut looking at him with a look that could melt steel.

The massive mech made a signal that Ratchet should follow him. Ratchet knew better than to argue with a Guardian. The old medic had a feeling that he and his fellow teammates were in some major trouble.

_Next chapter Lugnut nails into Optimus and his team and explains why Bumblebee never told them that she was a Merian._

Ideas welcome anytime for anything.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews and ideas and names._

Chapter 9

Ratchet knew that he and his team were in trouble just by the look on the faces of the Guardians. They were clearly upset with what he and his team had said about Bumblebee. Something told the old medic that team Optimus was going to get a audio receptor full of yelling.

When Ratchet got to what he assumed was a sound proof room he wasn't at all surprised that Optimus, Bulkhead and Prowl were being Guarded by the other Guardians that looked ready to kill them in a spark beat.

Once the door was closed all hell Broke loose.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES THE PRINCESS'S FRIENDS AND TEAMMATES. YOU SAY THAT SHE WASN'T A TRUE TEAMMATE? WELL THEN TEAMMATES DON'T TALK BEHIND OTHERS BACK LIKE YOU DID. ONLY GUESS WHAT SILVERSUN HEARD EVERY WORD YOU SAID. SHE WASN'T ASKING FOR YOU TO TRUST HER. ALL SHE WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO FORGIVE HER FOR LYING TO YOU ALL." Strika screamed so loud that the Autobots ears started to hurt.

"Forgive her? How can we forgive her when she has been lying to us for years." Prowl growled out.

"Did you ever think that there may have been a reason why the Princess never told you anything?" Lugnut asked as he glared at the Cyberninja.

Prowl opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. There was a reason why Bumblebee lied to them.

"The Princess never wanted to lie to you but she had to in order to protect you." Blitzwing said. He noticed the strange looks on the Autobot's faces. "SilverSun was protecting you from the servants of Unicron that were always on a look out for the Princess. If she would have told you that she was the Merian Princess your lives would have been in danger. The Unicronians would have have killed you in order to get to the Princess." The Triple changer told the group of Autobots.

"If there is one thing that SilverSun won't do is that she will not put her friends and loved one in danger even if it meant that she would never be trusted again. The Princess told me earlier that he didn't expect you to trust her ever again but she was hoping for your forgiveness but I guess with the exception of Optimus that is not going to happen. So I Griffin as leader of the Guardians of Meria am ordering the Autobots known as Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet to stay away from the femme known as Bumblebee or other wise known as SilverSun, Princess of Meria. You may not talk to her nor be in her presence without a Guardian with her. If my words are not followed dire consequence will be taken and trust me you do not want to find out what they are." Lugnut announced and left the room on his heels with Strika following him.

Blitzwing looked at the shocked Autobots and shook his head. "I'm sorry to say but I'm going with Griffin on this one. You can't be trusted around the Princess anymore and are concerned a threat to her and our duty is the keep SilverSun safe even if it is from her own so called teammates." The Triple changer told the Autobots before he left the room.

Optimus stood up and glared at his teammates. "Well I hope you're happy with yourselves." Optimus said and walked out of the room leaving his shocked teammates alone in the room.

"We blew it didn't we?" Bulkhead was the first to speak.

"I think we did." Prowl replied feeling a little guilty that he had cause Bumblebee so much distress when she was only lying to protect them.

"The problem is how are we ever going to get Bumblebee to forgive us when knowing she won't even want to be in the same room with us without a Guardian?" Ratchet asked. He felt so guilty that he had said those awful things about the former minibot.

"I have a feeling getting Bumblebee alone is going to be harder than we think." Prowl said just as the doors opened to reveal a very fragged off Khepri that looked ready to kill everyone in the room.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are that SilverSun doesn't want action to take place for what you said about her?" Khepri growled as his stingers came to life and pointed at the Autobots. "I want to so badly teach you a lesson but you are not worth it." Khepri snarled before deactivating his stingers and leaving the room.

The Autobots let out the breath that they had been holding. They now knew for sure that once the other Guardians arrived and found out what they did to Bumblebee than really all hell would break lose. Optimus it seemed was the only one that was safe from the Guardian's wraith due to him sticking up for Bumblebee.

All the Autobots knew was that they had better watch what they say and do around the Guardians or they may just find themselves in pieces.

Meanwhile Bumblebee had her helm in the lap of Aphrodite and was crying her optics out.. Aphrodite was the first lady in waiting to Queen Magna and the energon nurse to the Princess when the Queen unexpectedly dried up shortly after giving birth. She had just arrived on Cybertron when she heard what had happened to her Princess and immediately ran straight for the Princess's sleeping quarters. Her Coloring was white with pink highlights. She was like a favorite aunt and extremely loyal to the royal family even though she was not a Guardian she had all the rights of one and was respected by them.

The Lady in Waiting just did her best to console the crying princess that she had come to love as her own. Soon the comforting words caused the princess to fall into recharge. Aphrodite carefully place the sleeping femme in her bed and gently sang a lullaby to her in hopes of calming her down.

_Next chapter More Guardians arrive and Bumblebee begins her training with the help of a friend._

**Idea for a home made lullaby would be wonderful and if some won could right for me to use I will give you credit for it.**

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out**.**

**AN: Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of Love and according to some myths a real pain in the aft.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to all the reveiws and favorites. The lullaby is from Shizuka Taiyou who got it for A La Ninita Nana from the Cheetah Girls: Shizuka changed the lyrics to fit into the story and it us a Spanish Christmas carol.  
><em>

Chapter 10

Bumblebee was walking down the hallway heading towards the training room when she saw Prowl coming at her without him even knowing it as the Cyberninja was looking at a data pad. The Merian Princess wanted nothing at the to do with her former teammate and causally step to the side.

As Prowl passed Bumblebee she could have sworn that Prowl looked at her through the corner of his optic. But the Guardians had laid down strict rules for three of her teammates and the consequences for disobeying them would not be nice.

It was when Prowl was no where is sight did Bumblebee move towards her destination which was the training room for her lesson with Chiron the Great teacher and oldest of all the Guardians.

Chiron was different than all the Guardians for he wasn't from Meria but a neighboring planet called Centauros. The Centauroians were a race of teachers instead of warriors but knew how to fight to defend themselves. Chiron's family had been loyal to royal family of Meria for generations and had trained Bumblebee's father and grandfather in the way to win a battle was not just by fighting but by knowing when to fight and when not to fight.

As soon as Bumblebee entered the training room she was met with a sword to the face which she ducked just in time to prevent from getting head chopped off. Bumblebee had to duck as a fist came straight for her face again.

"Good. I see that you haven't lost your touch My Princess." A deep baritone voice rang out from the shadows.

"Believe me Chiron it was hard to find time to practice without the Autobots finding out about me." Bumblebee said as she bowed to her master.

From the shadows a large imposing figure appeared. He was all black with feet that somewhat looked like a horse's. He was way taller than Ultra Magnus but very gentle when it came to be. Chiron was one of the last Guardians off the planet do to his nature of making sure that everyone of the younglings were on the shuttles.

"Well since you have arrived let's get start with your training." Chiron said with an evil grin that told Bumblebee that she was in for a world of hurt and she was right.

Hours later a panting Bumblebee was laying on the floor with Chiron looking over her. "You have gotten a little slower but considering where you've been I'll let it slid for now but we need to get you back up to speed. Right now our lesson is over and you need to rest." The Centaurian told his princess who just glared at him for treating her like a sparkling. "Don't give me that look SilverSun you know that you need your rest."

Before Bumblebee could say anything a loud bang was heard outside of the training room. Both Bumblebee and Chiron headed towards the door to hear lost of yelling.

"As 2nd in command I have the right to be in the training room with the Princess." A loud obnoxious voice Bumblebee knew belonged to Sentinel Prime.

"You Autobot have no right to even be in the presence of the Princess. How any one that betrays their own friends got to be 2nd in command is beyond me." Lugnut said in a low voice.

"What do you know about that?"

"Oh how it was your idea to go to the spider planet and how you left your teammate for dead and placed the blame on your other friend. Yes we know the truth thanks to a little spider. My advice to you Sentinel is watch yourselves cause you just might find yourselves stranded in a battle with no one to help you." Lugnut said to the Elite Guard.

Chiron opened the door to see Sentinel shaking in his spot as Lugnut looked down at him with a look that showed that he wanted to kill the blue and orange mech right where he was stood.

"Mark my words Sentinel we have already have told three of her teammates to say away from her and we have not problem telling you to say away from her. So listen very closely to what I say Cybertronian. You are to stay away from The princess or Primus help me you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Lugnut told Sentinel in a voice so low that it scared Bumblebee.

Sentinel nodded his helm up and down so fast that Bumblebee thought that he was Blurr in disguise.

"Good! Now get out of my sight before I dismantle you." Lugnut growled.

Sentinel didn't waste any time as he hightailed down the hallway and out of sight.

"Way to scare him Griff." Bumblebee said with a smile on her face. She hated Sentinel with a passion. Her hate was intensified when she found out that he placed the blame on Optimus when they went to the Organic spider planet when it was his idea.

"I do not like that mech one bit. He gives Autobots a bad name. It should have been him that was kicked out of the Elite Guard not Optimus Prime." Lugnut told Bumblebee.

"Got a Question for ya." How come you didn't forbid Optimus from seeing me like you did the others?" Bumblebee asked.

Lugnut smiled at the femme that he had come to love as his own. "Because little one he was the only one that came to your defense when the others were downgrading you."

Bumblebee looked at her Guardian with love in her optics. Griffin always was looking out for her and sometimes was a little to protective of her which drove her crazy but she knew the it was only for love that her Guardians did what they did.

"Come on Princess you've had a long day and need your rest." Griffin said as he place an arm around Bumblebee's shoulders and lead her to her room making sure not to pass any of the Autobots that had upset his Princess.

Soon Bumblebee was sound asleep in her room with Aphrodite singing her the same lullaby that she had heard since she was a sparkling.

_Sleep, sleep my little Princess_

May peace come over you, may peace come over you little one.

To the world, little Princess, may hope you bring.

All the world, little Princess, the praises singing,

Primus's angels hovering over thee chant alleluia.

May sleep come over you tonight.  
><em><strong>Next chapter Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet try to find a way to talk to Bumblebee and apoligize to her. Will they succeed?<strong>_

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

**AN: Chiron was a centaur that taught many of the heroes of Greek mythology and most famous was Hercules. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. TheInnocentOne123 get credit for reminding me that Sari needs to be in the story. And DragonGirl156 gets credit for something in the last chapter. She was the one that gave me the name Chiron._

Chapter 11

Sari was looking in awe at the architect of Cybertron and realize that it was somewhat similler to Sumdac Tower. But then again her father's entire company was based on what Her father had learned from studying Megatron's head.

When Sari had first arrived on Cybertron she was taken straight to decontamination to get all the dirt off of her. Jazz was with her to make sure that no one tried to make her into a experiment and that she would be treated with respect. Right now she was being escorted by Jazz as it wasn't safe for her to walk around alone do to most of the Cybertronians fear of anything organic no thanks to Sentinel. She was asking up a storm about certain things and figures but mostly she wanted to see Bumblebee as she missed her best friend and it seemed like she was the only one that wasn't upset with the femme for lying to them about who she really was.

"Jazz when do you think that I'll be able to talk to Bumblebee?" Sari asked her Guardian.

Jazz looked down at the organic with a sad smile. "To tell you the truth Sari I really don't know because the Guardians have very little respect for us at the moment and are very protective of Bumblebee." The black and white Cyberninja replied sadly. It was true the Guardians were keeping a close optic on Bumblebee after what Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet had said about her. And Jazz didn't blame them one bit.

"How about I take you to see the Princess right now little one?" A femme voice said from behind Jazz and Sari.

The two turned around to see Heka leaning up against the wall with a smile on her face. Unlike most of the mechs and femmes the Guardians weren't afraid of Sari and treated her very well.

"You are welcomed to come as well Jazz." The femme medic said as she walked over to Sari and picked her up and placed her on her shoulder.

"Thanks but I have to go talk to Ultra Magnus about something." The third in command replied as he gave a slight bow to the Medic and smile to Sari and headed towards the command room where Ultra Magnus was expecting him.

"Why did you forbid the others from seeing Bumblebee?" Sari asked as she rode of Heka's shoulder.

"I didn't for say but Griffin did. He can be a little over protective of SilverSun to the point that it is ridiculous. The Princess knows that what we do is not just out of loyalty to her but out of love. Khepri was raised by the King and Queen along with SilverSun and I delivered her into this world." Heka told Sari.

"So Griffin and Kirin are like a extra set of Parents and the others are like brothers and sisters." Sari said trying to understand what the relationship Bumblebee had with the Guardians.

"Yes that is almost exactly what our relationship is with the Princess. She like her parents don't see us as servants but as part of the family." Heka explained. She was starting to like the little Organic on her shoulder.

As the two approached the room that Bumblebee was in they heard yelling coming from Bumblebee.

"WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MINDS WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WANT TO FORGIVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME? YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF BEFORE YOU DOWN GRADED ME. TO MAKE MATTERS WORST YOU INSULTED ONE OF MY GUARDIANS. YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME BUT NEVER EVER MAKE FUN OF MY FAMILY. WHICH IS SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE!" Bumblebee screamed her vocal processor out. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I DON'T CALL GRIFFIN IN HERE. HE WOULD MAKE SURE THAT YOU WOULD REGET EVER TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT. JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT I MIGHT REGRET."

Heka and Sari barely got out of the way as three forms came barreling out of the Princess's quarters. Heka just shook her helm at her Princess's actions. The femme medic knew the SilverSun had a temper and when someone hurt her like her three former teammates did, it would take a while for her to forgive them.

Heka walked up to the door and knocked.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?"

"Forgive me SilverSun but a certain organic has been missing you." Heka said as she took Sari off her shoulders and placed her on the ground.

Sari immediately ran over to Bumblebee and latched onto her leg not wanting to let go. Bumblebee smiled at her smallest friend and ran a finger along the top of Sari's head.

"It's good to see you Sari and I'm Sorry that I've been ignoring you. It just that so much has been going on and I'm worried for my planet's safety." Bumblebee told the young orgainc.

"I can't even begin to know what you are going through Bee. Jazz told me what the others said about you." Sari replied as she felt herself being lifted up on to her best friend's shoulder.

"It seems that Optimus is the only one that is really on my side." Bumblebee said sadly as she laid down on her bed making sure to be careful not to smash Sari who had gone from her shoulder to her stomach.

"I heard you yelling at the others before just before Heka and I arrived. Are you really never going to forgive them?" Sari asked as she laid out on Bumblebee's stomach.

"I don't know Sari I just don't know." Bumblebee said. "Part of me wants too but a part of me is so hurt about what they said that I don't think that I can forgive them at all." Bumblebee told her friend.

Sari looked up at Bumblebee with a sad look in her eyes. Bumblebee was having the same problem she had with her father a few months ago when she first found out that she was a Techno-organic.

"I don't know what was said about you but if I can forgive my father for lying to me about my creation then maybe just maybe you can for give the others in time." Sari told Bumblebee with a smile. She really wanted the Autobots that she had come to know as family to be a team again.

Bumblebee looked down at Sari who had a point about forgiveness. If Sari could forgive her father than maybe she could forgive her teammates in time. "You may be right Sari about forgiveness but right now I'm just not ready to forgive them."

_Next chapter the enemy that everyone had been dreading attacks and one of the Autobots gets injured badly._

Ideas are need for the battle coming up.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. DragonGirl156 and **anonybot** gets credit for an ideas based in this chapter._

Chapter 12

Bumblebee let out another groan as she was assaulted by her mentor's weapon. Chiron was being extra hard on her for some reason today. It may have something to do with the fact that Thoth had discovered that the Unicronians were on the move and heading straight for Cybertron and everyone was order to train that was combat ready. Everyone knew that they were in for a fight if the Guardians were slightly worried.

"You need to move faster Princess. The Unicronians would hesitate to take you out in a spark beat." The Black and Brown mech pointed out as he continued to swing his staff at Bumblebee.

"I know that Master. I'm fighting for not just Cybertron but for my friends and those that I have come to know as family even if they insulted me they are still my family." Bumblebee told her mentor who just looked at her.

Chiron let a small smile come to his face at what his Princess has just said. Even though three of her teammates had hurt her feelings and downgraded her she was still willing to protect them. That was the sign of a true leader. One that would protect anyone that needed it.

The train went on for several more hours before Bumblebee managed to hit Chiron and that was when the battle was determined to be finished.

"You are getting better Princess but you still need to work on your footing which had deteriorated a bit but not by much but that was to be expected when you were in hiding." Chiron told Bumblebee just before he left the room.

A few days later all hell broke lose as the Unicronians attacked lead by Starscream who just so turned out to be the commander of the Unicronian attack force. Starscream bragged that he was immortal not just because of the AllSpark shard in his forehead but because he was a loyal servant of Unicron.

"You foolish bots will have no chance of ever defeating my Lord and Master." The Seeker screeched as he ordered his men to attack.

It was a free for all as Decepticons, Autobots and Merians all fought to defend themselves and others. For the first time in history three different factions fought together as one for they all had a common goal and that was survival.

Team Optimus was busy fighing Starscream as they had experience fighting the insane seeker. Helping them fight was Strika who fought with a new passion. She was more vicious and deadly with her missle attacks.

Lugnut was using his POKE punch on all the drones that were attacking causing insane amounts of damages to the Unicronian forces.

Heka was repairing the injured as fast as she could.

Wasp was busy protecting a group of just fresh out of Boot Camp Elite Guards who were so scared that they could barely move. It had turned out the Wasp's horn that was on the top of his helm was actually a weapon that could absorb energy from anything fired at him and return it back at the attacker.

Chiron was busy attacking the ground forces and doing a good job of depleting the forces of Unicron. The Master Guardian swung his mighty Bo staff and created wind that knocked all the Unicronians to the floor where Aphrodite charged in and permanently deactivated them.

Aphrodite had shocked everyone when she fought like a femme possessed. Everyone thought that she was just a femme in waiting and not a fight. Boy were they wrong. The pink and white femme was doing more damage to the Unicronians then an whole unit of Elite Guards.

Megatron was busy protecting Bumblebee who really didn't need any protection as the young femme charged her stingers and fired in everything the wasn't an ally. No one saw the shadow creep up behind her and raise it's weapon.

"Bumblebee LOOK OUT!" Yelled a voice that was familiar.

Before she had a chance to react, Bumblebee was pushed out of the way by someone. The young Princess looked up and saw to her horror on of her former teammates lying on the ground with a energon dagger in his back right where his spark was.

"Bulkhead NO!"

Bumblebee raced to her fallen friend only to be held back by Megatron.

"Let me go! I have to help him! He's my best friend!" Bumblebee screamed as she was pulled into Megatron's chassis in an attempt to keep her from rushing out into danger.

"Relax Princess. Everything is going to be all right." Megatron whispered to the fighting Princess who continued to struggle to get free from his grip. "Hook is attending to him and he is one of the best medics the Decepticons have."

Bumblebee looked to see a green Decepticon a few shades lighter than Bulkhead working on the gentle giant.

"Megatron what are you doing? Get her out of here and somewhere safe." Lugnut yelled at his former leader as he blocked a blast that was heading toward them.

"IF YOU THINK I'M LEAVING WHILE MY FRIENDS ARE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIFES. THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" Bumblebee screamed out as she elbow Megatron into the groin causing the warlord to go down to his knees immediately.

Bumblebee ran to Bulkhead who was groaning in pain as Hook took the Dagger out of his back. "Bulky can you hear me? Please be okay. I'm sorry for blowing up at you. Just please be all right." Bumblebee cried as tears streamed down her face.

"My lady, Bulkhead will be all right. The dagger missed his spark by a good inch. The best thing we can do is get him in side the City." Hook told Bumblebee.

With the Help of Bumblebee and Megatron who had recovered from the hit to his groan managed somehow to get Bulkhead inside Autobot City and into the med bay where the Decepticon medic processed to examined Bulkhead for any more injuries which there was none.

When the battle was over, Team Optimus ran straight into the city to check up on their teammate and were shocked to see Bumblebee hooked up to a machine the was giving her energon to Bulkhead who was offline.

_Next chapter Bumblebee talks to her teammates about what life was like on Meira and why she was upset with them._

Ideas are welcomed and needed for the next chapter.

I would like at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for all the reviews and ideas and suggestions._

Chapter 13

A few hours after the battle Bulkhead was doing fine in the recovery ward. Thanks to Bumblebee's Merian energon transfusion.

Ratchet was stumped as to how Bulkhead recovered so fast from life threatening injuries. The Decepticon medic Hook explained to Ratchet that Merian's have a healing component in their energon that reacts when Cybertronian energon and creates a healing effect and heals any wound.

To say Ratchet was amazed was an understatement. Who knew Bumblebee had such an amazing ability. That would explain how she was able to bounce back so quickly after being stab by Sari.

"Can we see Bulkhead?" Optimus asked. He was worried for his teammate and friend and also worried for Bumblebee

Hook nodded his helm and showed them to the recover ward. Once the group arrived at the recovery ward they got the shock of their lives. There was Bumblebee laying on Bulkhead in a sound recharge. Bulkhead was out cold as well. Aphrodite was in the corner keeping an optic on the two sleeping bots.

The pink and white femme looked over and saw the Autobots and motioned for them to be quiet. Quickly and quietly she walked over to them and pointed to another room that was just off to the side. She could talk to them while keeping an optic on her Princess and his friend. Once settled into the room Aphrodite started taking questions.

"Why are you not treating us the way the other Guardians are?" Prowl asked. Aphrodite was a lot nicer than some of the other Guardians.

"Griffin and Kirin can be a little overprotective of SilverSun and sometimes it affects her greatly. I can't speak for the Princess but I do know that you are some of the first true friends that she has and are at least honest with your options of her. Sure she was hurt with what you had said about her but you were honest and that is something that SilverStar values more that anything." The pink and white Guardian replied.

"Why is Bumblebee so weak right now?" Ratchet asked. He didn't like seeing one of his teammates to tired when they were so young.

"Energon transfusions take a lot out of you naturally but with Merians the effect is twice as hard. The Princess is very weak due to her having to give a lot of her energon to your friend. They should both be find in a day or two." Aphrodite told them.

"What do you mean Bumblebee values honesty more than anything?" Optimus asked.

Aphrodite let out a sigh. "When the Princess was growing up on Meria she didn't have many true friends. Most of her so called 'friends' were only her friends for social status. Because of that SilverSun really didn't trust those outside of the servant's children and the Guardians. Over time she developed a sense so to speak on those who were her true friends or just playing with her. She told me just after you were forbidden to see her that no matter what you would always be her true friends because you were honest in what you said about her. True your words hurt her deeply but given time she would be able to forgive you." The femme guardian said. "Also I'll try and get Griffin and Kirin to let you see SilverSun unsupervised as she needs her friends more than anything now."

Optimus nodded his helm. It was nice to know that at least one of the Guardians was on his team's side and Primus knew they need a Guardian on their side.

Just at that moment the doors to the med bay flew off their hinges. The reason for the door flying off was Lugnut who was looking furious when he saw Optimus and the others.

"I thought I told you to say away from the Princess." Lugnut growled as he took a menacing step towards the Autobots only for Aphrodite to step in front of them.

"Now you just wait a nanoclick Griffin. They were concerned about their teammate and the Princess just so happen to be in the room with him. And could please for once stop acting like a overprotective brother and let the Princess make her own choices. SilverSun is old enough to make her own choices in life and if she wants to remain friends with Team Optimus than so be it. I know that you are close to the Princess but you have to let her grow up." Aphrodite told Lugnut making sure she was in front of the Autobots for she knew that Lugnut had a temper and a nasty one at that.

"They insulted the Princess and talked about her behind her back. They have no right to even consider to be her friends." The massive titan of a Guardian said still eying the Autobots.

"That may be true Griffin but I just told them what the Princess went through when she was growing up and now they realized their mistake. They're sorry for what they said and I could tell that they were telling the truth. You need to give them a chance." The pink and white Guardian told her leader.

Lugnut just stood where he was looking at his teammate. Most of his teammates would never even think about standing up to him when he decided to something but Aphrodite was different. She was brought into the Guardians by the suggestion of Queen Magna.

To be a Guardian took a lot of will power and sacrifices but the rewards were great. The respect of an entire planet and the friendship of the royal family. Lugnut had his doubts about Aphrodite do to her being a palace servant but she soared through all the test that were given to her with ease. It was when the royal family was almost killed by an assassin do Aphrodite prove that she was worthy of being a Guardian. The pink and white femme almost died saving the new sparked Princess when she was stab by a poison dagger that was meant for the sparkling Princess. That was the moment that Aphrodite earned the respect of the Guardians and became the Princess's nursemaid and main Protector.

Lugnut looked that the Autobots and could tell that they were missing their friend.

"Very well. Team Optimus may be alone with the Princess at any given time but mark my words. If they ever do anything like what they did again I will not be so forgiving." The titan said and exited the room.

The group of Autobots smiled and thanked Aphrodite for all her help. They could talk to Bumblebee again and not get in trouble for it.

_Next chapter Bumblebee wakes up and Sentinel does something stupid that gets him in trouble with Ultra Magnus and surprise bot makes an appearance. _

IDEAS ARE REALLY NEEDED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to everyone that gave me ideas for the story. All the ideas were wonderful and I would like to once again thank you. DragonGirl156 gets credit for her ideas used._

Chapter 14

Bumblebee watched her best friend from the shadows of the med bay. She was so glad that the transfusion worked. Somethings the transfusion doesn't work that well on Cybertronians.

Suddenly the door to the med bay opened and in walked the bane of everyone's existence, Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel looked down at Bulkheasd who was just starting to come online. The big chinned Prime wasted no time in degrading Bulkhead.

Bumblebee saw red as Sentinel called Bulkhead everything from a glitch to a pathetic excuse for a warrior.

"It's a wonder why you even managed to survive all this time when you are so clumsy at what you do. You would be better off in a post far away from Cybertron. That way at least no one would be injured from your idiotic tendency." Sentinel told Bulkhead who just hung his helm.

Bumblebee had enough of Sentinel's mouth and appeared from the shadows in front of Sentinel.

"How dare you insult my friend like that! He's done more for the Autobots than you would ever do." Bulkhead would never run away form a battle like you." Bumblebee yelled at Sentinel who just glared at her.

"And what would a lowly repair bot know anything about battle?" Sentinel replied and a split second later realized that he just said the wrong thing. He got the feeling when he was suddenly slammed up against the wall by Lugnut who had his hand around his throat.

"Let me go you scrapheap. I am Second in command of the Elite Guard." Sentinel yelled as he tried to put up a brave face.

Lugnut just squeezed Sentinel's neck tighter. "And I am leader of the Guardians of Meria and sworn Protector the royal family and that includes the lowly repair bot that you just insulted." Lugnut growled. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life right now."

Sentinel was panicking. The situation that he was in was not something that he could bribe his way out of like he was used to doing. He really was in deep trouble.

"That is enough Lugnut." A deep voice said from the doorway.

The Group of bots turned to see Ultra Magnus standing in the door way holding his Magnus hammer.

Sentinel breathed a sigh on relief. He was sure that he was going to be rescued. But that idea was short lived when Ultra Magnus came over to Sentinel and ripped his Elite Guard insignia off of his chest leaving only the Autobot symbol. Sentinel look up at the Magnus confused.

"Sentinel Prime you here forth strip of your title of 2nd in command of the Elite Guard and hereby strip of your title as a Elite Guard member." The leader of the Elite Guard told Sentinel who was still being held into place by Lugnut. "You lied to me about Aracha 7 and placed the blame on Optimus who was so stricken with grief that he took the blame for your idea."

"Sir how can you be sure that I lied?" Sentinel whispered out as he tried to get free from Lugnut's grip.

"Cerberus told me what really happened to Elita-One. I'm ashamed that an Autobot would sink so low as to not mech up for his own mistakes." Ultra Magnus said.

"Why would you trust the words of an Decepticon over and Autobots Sir?" Sentinel asked, not believing that Ultra Magnus would trust someone else over him.

"I trust the words of an Guardian as they never lie and also Elite-one is still alive and doing well. In fact she is on Cybertron and also standing right behind me." The Magnus replied and took a step to the side to reveal Elite-One as she before she became Blackarachina.

"Elite you're alive?" Sentinel gasped.

"No thanks to you Sentinel. You are very lucky that I don't kill you now for leaving be behind of that planet and for insulting my Princess." The Yellow and black Femme snarled.

Optimus gasps at what Elita said. "Elite You're a Guardian?"

"No but I am a Meiran and there fore loyal to SilverSun." The femme replied with a smile to her old friend.

"But how did you revert back to your regular form." Optimus asked still confused that his best femme friend was a Merian.

"It's part of my ability. Like my ability to mimic powers I can also take on the form of what ever creatures that live on the planet. I found out that Lugnut and Blitzwing were Guardians I knew that I could tell them that I was from Meria and I would be safe. I'm sorry that I was so cruel to you but I had to keep my cover." Elita told them as she switched from her Autobot form to her techno-organic spider form freaking several of the Autobots in the room out. Elita just smiled at the bots reaction.

"Lugnut you can let go of Sentinel now. He's been humiliated enough." Bumblebee told her protector.

Lughead just glared at Sentinel one last time before he let go and watch as Sentinel dropped to the floor in a heap of arms and legs.

Sentinel looked up at the Merian Princess with a calculating look. It was hard to believe that the annoying Bumbler from Boot camp was really the heir to the throne of Meria and a expert fighter. But then again she was trained by some of the best warriors in the universe.

"One word of advice Sentinel." Bumblebee said as she walked over to the downed mech. "Don't ever insult my friends or my Guardians again if you want to live for I won't stop Griffin from doing hurting you. You have been warned." Bumblebee told Sentinel and pointed to the door. "Now get out of my sight."

Sentinel wasted no time in getting off the floor and heading out the door.

Optimus turned to Elita and just Stared at her unable to believe that she was a Merian. "So Elita I'm curious to know what your Merian name is?" Optimus asked.

Elita Smiled that the mech that tried to save her life. "My Merian name is Arachne."

_Next chapter More Guardians arrive on Cybertron and Team Optimus steps up their training._

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

_**AN: Arachne is a half human half spider from Greek mythology. I thought that name would be perfect for Elita since she was half spider.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for all the ideas. MissCHsparkles gets Credit the names Selkia which is a play of Selkies and for Kelpie._

Chapter 15

Several days had passed since the attack of the Unicronians and Bumblebee knew that her friends needed some more training so she asked her teacher Chiron to train the bots that she had learned to come to love as a family. The Guardian agreed to teach them along with some others.

More Guardians had begun to arrive. Among them was the shape shifting Selkia who was light brown and black. She was the Guardian that taught Bumblebee how to infiltrate a base with out being seen and how to scout. Selkia could transform into any frame type known to bots and any gender. Selkia was only a few Stellar cycles older than Bumblebee and had grown up in the poorer regions of Meria where you had have smarts in order to survive. Life was hard in that region but Selkia had her family and her dreams to be a Guardian. Everyone told her that her dream was impossible because she wasn't part of the higher classes. But nothing stopped her from trying. When she was old enough Selkia went to the palace and asked for an meeting with the king. As she was being escorted to the the throne room Selkia met a young silver femme who was a bundle of joy and thought that it was cool that she could change shapes at will.

Selkia was overjoyed that someone other than her parents thought that her ability was neat. While waiting for the meeting with the king Selkia and the youngling got along real well. Image her shock when she found out that the youngling was actually the Princess of Meria.

The Princess had talked to her father about Selkia to tryout for the Guardians. Selkia never forgot what the Princess had done for her and soon became the Princess's best friend due to her close age.

When Griffin first saw Selkia he knew that there was something special about the young femme and gave her a chance. He was amazed at how easy that the femme had passed the tests that not even others that were older than her could pass. Griffin immediately asked Selkia if she would like to be a Guardian. He smiled when the femme let out a shriek and jumped to the heavens.

Selkia was overjoyed that she had become a Guardian. Her first offical job was to watch the young Princess when the Decepticons made their yearly stop at Meria's space port. It wasn't that The King and Queen didn't trust Megatron, (they did) but it was some of his men that he didn't trust with their daughter.

When Selkia first arrived to on Cybertron and found out what some of the Autobots had done to her Princess she flipped and had to be restrained by Strika from killing Sentinel. She had managed to get in a few good hits on the big chinned mech. Sentinel had to go to the med bay and get repaired.

Another Guardian that came to Cybertron was Kelpie who was an enforcer. Kelpie's face was horse like but he was loyal and determined to keep the royal family safe from harm. Kelpie was larger than Lugnut but very gentle. He was more of a pacifist than a fighter choosing to solve things with his mind than he fists. But there were times when his pacifist nature went out the door. He was the one that taught Bumblebee to always think things through and explore every option in fight off and on the battle field.

Kelpie became a Guardian when he saved Queen Magma when she was engaged to King Leo years ago. A rebel group of Merians were trying to overthrow the King's family. The Queen was going for a drive when she was ambushed by the rebels and were going to rape then kill her but Kelpie was on his way to the town when he heard screams and decided to investigate. He was shocked to see several mechs with their cod pieces off holding down a femme that was striped of her lower armor. The massive mech grew mad. How dare they try to hurt a femme like that? That type of behavior was unacceptable. Kelpie immediately sprung into action throwing the offending mechs off the femme and grabbing her and running for the nearest town.

When the royal Guardians found out what had happened they thought that Kelpie was the one that was trying to rape the future queen but Magma stopped them and told them what really happened.

Kelpie was shocked when he found out that he had saved the soon to be Queen. When asked if he would do it again out of the goodness of his spark Kelpie replied that it was a mech's job to respect any femme and to protect those that needed protecting.

King Leo was impressed with the answer and the bravery that Kelpie had shown and asked Griffin to test him for entrance into the Guardians of Meria. Kelpie passed the test with flying colors and became the official bodyguard for Queen Magma. No one approached the Queen with out Kelpie's approval.

Kelpie had immediately upon his arrival to Cybertron gave every mech that was friends with his Princess and told them that they will respect SilverSun and not try to hit on her or they might find themselves in pieces.

Later in the day

Optimus made sure that Guardians were out of ear shot when he spoke to his team.

"I thought Megatron was scary. Aphrodite scares me and she just a Femme in Waiting." The red and blue mech told the others that were in the room.

"I think that Aphroide is more then a Femme in Waiting if she is a Guardian. Granted she is one of the more gentle of the Guardians but she still is one." Ratchet pointed out. "The one that scares me is Heka. Who knows what she can do with a laser scalpel.

"What about Selkia? She almost killed Sentinel when she found out what he did to Bumblebee." Prowl said. He was still in shock at the force of of the young femme.

"Well what about Kelpie? He's a pacifist but just looking at him scares me." Bulkhead said as she shivered at what the horse like mech could do if he was mad.

Unknown to Team Optimus they were being watched by some of the Guardians.

"Well it's nice to know what they are thinking about us." A Scottish accented femme said with a smile. She liked the Autobots that were a part of the Princess's team.

"They do have the makings of wonderful Guardians if a group of repair bots can handle being on the front lines." A Irish accented mech pointed out.

The two Guardians continued to talk about Team Optimus for a while before they decided to disappear in to the shadows.

_Next chapter Bumblebee get's a surprise when a commutcation comes in from Meria._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

**AN: **Kelpie is the name of a mythical water horse, Selkies are scottish seals that can transform into humans, they change back by putting their seal skin back on. Without the skin, they remain human.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. _

Chapter 16

Bumblebee let out a laugh as she watch Kherpi toss Ironhide around like a rag doll. The two mech were play fighting although Bumblebee had a feeling that Ironhide wasn't playing after the tenth time he was flipped over.

Despite the fact that Kherpi had lied to Ironhide about who he was the two had remained good friends and Ironhide had apologized to Bumblebee for the way he treated her during Boot Camp and the Merian Princess forgave the red mech. It would do no good to have bad energon between others when a war was going to break out.

Excuse me Your Highness." One of the Guardians called Sphinx who was a mix of tan and brown and had the face like a lion came in. "General Griffin requests your presence in the Communications room. He said it was important." The young Guardian replied.

"Thank you Sphinx. Tell Griffin that I'll be along in a moment." Bumblebee replied with a smile.

Sphinx nodded his helm and slightly bowed before leaving the room.

"Well guys as much as I've enjoyed watching Kherpi beat the slag out of Ironhide I have to go. But same time tomorrow." Bumblebee asked as she headed for the door.

The two mechs nodded their helms and went back to practicing.

Bumblebee left the room and headed for the communications room to find out what was so important. Once she got there she was shocked to see all the senior Guardians. Griffin, Kirin, Heka, Aphrodite and Cerberus.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked as she knew something was going on.

"SilverSun we've got some good news." Griffin replied and moved out the way of the screen to reveal a face that he was sure the Princess would love to see.

Bumblebee let out a gasp at what she saw on the screen. It was the face of her father.

"Dad You're Alive!" Bumblebee screamed causing all the Guardians in the room to cover their audio receptors and wince in pain at the volume of the scream.

"That I am Little Sun that I am." King Leo said with a smile. He was glad to see that his daughter was safe.

"It's been so long since I had a chance to talk to you. I've missed you so much daddy. Is mom okay?" Bumblebee asked hoping that her mother was safe.

"Your mother sends her love. Right now she busy working translating an ancient text that may be the key to defeating Unicron." The king told his only child whom he missed greatly.

"Tell mom that I love and miss her as well." Bumblebee told her father. She knew that her mother would have loved to see her but her mother was on of the best translators of ancient texts in the universe and if there was a way to beat Unicron that she would be able to find it.

Griffin could see that the King wanted some time alone with his daughter and that his Princess would want time alone with her father so he motioned his team out of the room to give the Royal family some alone time.

Once out of the room the Guardians headed for the rec room. They were spent from their day with training the Autobots and Decepticons on how to fight a Unicronian solider. The Guardians had their servos full with training the Cybertronians as they thought that their weapons would be. Boy were they ever wrong. Griffin had shown the cocky Autobots and Decepticons just what kind of damages their weapons could do.

"Why do these Cybertronians think that they can defeat Unicron when we had a hard time fighting him when he almost destroyed Meria?" Aphrodite asked as she walked into the rec room with her friends.

"I don't know. But then againg take a look at Sentinel." Griffin pointed out.

"How the frag did a mech like him get so high in the Elite Guard?" Kirin asked as she sat down on a chair.

"By making his friend take the blame for something that wasn't his idea." Elita said as she came into the room.

"How so?" Heka asked.

Elita began to explain what had happened on Aracha Seven and how it was Sentinel's idea that they go to the planet and how it was covered with organic spiders and also how when she fell into the spider's pit. She also told them about Sentinel placing all the blame on Optimus. Elita found out abot that do to her hacking into the personal files and found out that Optimus had been kicked out of the Academy for leaving a fellow teammate behind.

"I knew that Sentinel was behind Optimus getting kicked out cause Optimus didn't have what Sentinel said about him in him. I talked with Ultra Magnus about what happened and even showed him my memory chips about what had really happened that day. He told me that he would do his best to make sure that Sentinel got his just rewards." Elita told them.

"I hope so. Sentinel has no right to be 2nd in command of the Elite Guard because of the way he treats those beneath him." Cerberus pointed out.

"So do I Cerberus so do I." Griffin replied. The massive leader of the Guardians did not like Sentinel one bit due to the way treated those that were lower ranked then him.

"Well hopefully Sentinel will get what's coming to him thanks to Arachne's memory chips." Heka said. She didn't like Sentinel due to the way he treated SilverSun and also the way he treated those under his command.

As the Guardians were talking none of them saw Sentinel in the doorway looking at them. His optics were slits as he heard the Guardians talk about him. He would show them that no one talked about him like that especially not some formers Decepticons and washout Autobot.

Sentinel left the rec room doorway and headed for the communication room to deal with The so called Princess of Meria. Oh he would make her pay dearly.

_Next chapter Sentinel does something to Bumblebee that is unforgivable. Find out what in the next chapter._

Idea welcomed anytime.

I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

AN: Griffin is Lugnut

Kirin is Strika

Cerberus is Blitzwing.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves. Thank you so much for the ideas. I'm not sure if there is any ideas that some one gave me used in this chaper. If there is please leave me a message and I will give you credit._

Chapter 17

Bumblebee said goodbye to her father as she cut the communication. It felt so good to be able to talk to her father again after so long. She wanted so badly to return to her home planet but the Unicronians were still active on Meria and it wasn't safe for the other Merians to return.

Bumblebee heard the door open behind her. Quickly turning around she saw Sentinel standing in the doorway with a murderous look on his face.

"What do you want now Sentinel?" Bumblebee asked. She was a little afraid but didn't show it.

Sentinel didn't say anything. Instead he lunged at Bumblebee who dodge the attack.

"I show you and your stupid Guardians that I'm a better mech that you think." Sentinel yelled as he made another lunged for Bumblebee.

Bumblebee did her best to avoid Sentinel's attacks. She could tell that something wasn't right with the Elite Guard and really didn't want to hurt him. She was after all trained to be defensive in her fighting styles.

Sentinel in the meantime just kept babbling on and on that he was better that what the Guardians said he was.

Bumblebee now knew what had happened. Her Guardians were not afraid to tell it like it was and they sure as slag didn't sugar coat anything when they talked about someone.

"Sentinel Stop this! Acting the way you are is not fitting a member of the Elite Guard." Bumblebee yelled as she dodged another swing of Sentinel's lance.

"What would a pampered Princess know?" Sentinel roared.

"I know that my Guardians came be a little over bearing and blunt when they speak. It was the way they were taught. The Guardians don't sugar coat anything when they speak." Bumblebee told Sentinel dodging another strike. "Sentinel The Guardians are so overprotective of me that they forbid Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet from talking to me because they said some mean things about me." Bumblebee yelled as Sentinel attacked her. "Sentinel like I said the Guardians can be a pain in the aft sometimes."

Sentinel acted like he didn't hear a thing and continued to attack the sliver and yellow femme with rage.

Bumblebee was trained to be defensive and not fight unless it was needed. She was doing everything in her power not to attack Sentinel.

"Let me tell you something Sentinel. I always knew about what happened on Aracha Seven but chose not to tell anyone. I knew that you had blamed Elita's so called death on Optimus out of grief and guilt because it was your idea to go to the spider planet. I found out about this from Elita when she was on Earth posing as Blackarachina. She told me everything Sentinel. I could have revealed to Ultra Magnus what really happened but I choose not to." Bumblebee said as did a backflip to avoid getting stab from Sentinel.

Sentinel held his lance as he let the words that Bumblebee had just said. She had known about what really had happened all those stellar cycles ago. The annoy Bumbler that turned out to be a Princess had chosen not reveal what had happened. But why had she kept that a secret?

Sentinel looked that Bumblebee who opened her mouth to say something else.

"Also Sentinel if I wanted to I could have the Guardians kill you if I wanted them to and they would have every right to do so as you threatened an heir to the throne of an allied planet. The Guardians take their roles as Guardians of the crown very seriously." Bumblebee told Sentinel as she stared him down.

Sentinel dropped his lance. The bumbler could have him killed because he attacked her. "Why don't you do that? After the way I treated you over the years." Sentinel asked.

Bumblebee just gave a smile before saying. "Because I believe in giving bots a second chance at something." Bumblebee replied as she got a look from Sentinel. "Oh don't give me that look. It just the way I am."

Before Sentinel could say anything the door to the room open and the next thing that he knew he was lying face first on the floor with some of the Guardians lying on top of him.

"What is Going on here?" Lugnut roared. He and the other Guardians had heard some yelling coming from the communication room. So they decided to go check out what was going on. Image their surprise when they saw Sentinel attacking their Princess.

"Nothing much Griff, just Sentinel and I discussing some battle moves and I asked him to show me them." Bumblebee replied

Sentinel looked at Bumblebee with slight shock on his face. Bumblebee had just actually lied to her Guardians about what had really happened. Like he thought earlier she could have him killed but chose not to.

Lugnut gave Bumblebee a calculating look before he ordered the other Guardians off of the blue and orange Prime. He knew what really had happened but choose not to say anything. Sometimes his Princess was to forgiving but that was what the people of Meria loved about the Royal family.

Strika cleared her throat before speaking. "Well make sure you practice in the training room and not here." The massive femme said. She too knew what really happened and would love more than anything to deactivate Sentinel Prime right here and now but unless the Princess ordered her to do something than she couldn't do anything.

Sentinel got up off the floor as soon as he felt the weights get off his back. He gave a look to Bumblebee before leaving the room.

As soon as Sentinel was out of hearing range The Guardians bombarded Bumblebee with questions on what really happened.

"Look guys his pride was hurt by what you said and during the fight I explained to him that you don't sugar coat anything when it comes to me. I also explained that I knew about what really happened to Arachne when she and Optimus and Sentinel went to the spider planet. I could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked." Bumblebee told her Guardians. "Look he knows what would happen to him if he tries to attack me again but please don't trail him like you used to do with the others that mad you mad for attacking me."

Lugnut looked at his Princess and smiled. She was growing up so fast and becoming a wonderful femme with a kind spark. "Very well Princess we will do what you say but if we feel that he is getting to close to attacking you again then we will step in."

Bumblebee gave a nodded to the leader of the Guardians and headed out of the room. She knew that she had just taken the first step in making her Guardians see that she wasn't a sparkling anymore and needed to make her own decisions.

_Next chapter Bumblebee talks with Ultra Magnus about Sentinel and Starscream attacks again._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

AN: Updates will be slow as my laptop got a virus.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Shizuka Taiyou gets creidt for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 18

High above the planet of Cybertron an entity was talking to his most loyalist soldier Starscream.

"Your last attack was pitiful and ridiculous. You are the most powerful of all my soldiers and yet you had a chance to take out the Merian Princess!" The entity yelled at the seeker.

"Forgive me My Lord. I had misjudged the loyalty that the former Earth Bound Autobots had for her. Also My Lord if I would have known that the Princess was the yellow minibot I would have taken her out when I had the chance." Starscream told his master.

"That is no excuse Starscream. I want SilverSun to be terminated immediately! I am giving you one last chance to do that. If you fail me this time you will forfeit your life. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" The entity roared causing Starscream to cower in fear.

"Y-y-yes My Lord I understand." The seeker whimpered out and bowed before flying out of the room.

"Soon Cybertron will be mine and there will be nothing to stop me." The Entity crackled.

Meanwhile on Cybertron

Bumblebee was walking towards Ultra Magnus's office. He had asked for her to meet with him about some important matters. Bumblebee had a feeling that she knew what he wanted to talk about but kept it to herself. Soon she reached The Magnus's office and knocked on the door.

A muffled 'come in' was heard and the door opened.

Bumblebee walked in to see The Magnus sitting at his desk looking over some reports.

"Ah Your Highness please sit down as we have much to disscuss." The leader of the Elite Guard told Bumblebee who took a seat in front of the desk.

"What did you want to talk to me about Ultra Magnus and please call me Bumblebee as I really an not used to being called Your Highness." The Merian Princess asked.

"I do not know how to talk to you about this subject but here goes. With the war raging on Cybertron and Meria I was thinking that you should choose a bondmate as soon as possible and start reproducing the next heir to the throne of Meria. That way the royal line will be preserved." The Magnus told the Princess.

Bumblebee's optics went dark at what Ultra Magnus said. How dare he tell her that she should find a mate and preserved the royal line of Meria.

"How DARE you ask that of me?" Bumblebee snarled. "You want me to bring a sparkling into this world during a war just to keep your so called alliance with Meria active. Let me tell you one thing Ultra Magnus, I will not bring a sparkling into this world that will know nothing of war nor will I play to your plan of keeping Meria as an ally by bonding with a Cybertronian. I will bond with a mech when I feel that I am ready and who I love with my entire spark not before." Bumblebee finished and stood up and walked out of the room.

Ultra Magnus let out a sigh. He was expecting that Bumblebee would react that way and in a way hoped for her to act that way. The truth of the matter was that he really didn't want to ask her that but the elders made him. They had thought that if the Crown Princess of Meria bonded with a Cybertronian than they would have access to Meria's military and strategies. But the Princess would have nothing to do with it.

Ultra Magnus decided that he couldn't put off telling the elders that their plan had failed and that if the wanted access to Meria's war strategies than they would have to think of another plan.

Meanwhile Bumblebee stormed into one of the living quarters she had been given in a fit of anger. She knew that Ultra Magnus would never ask something like that of her unless the Counsel had asked him to.

Bumblebee knew that Cybertron wanted access to her home planets battle plans for they could make a plan for war and come out the victor with minimum losses. That was never going to happen.

"Bad day Bee?" Optimus asked as he came over to where Bumblebee was punching the wall.

"You have no idea BossBot." The femme replied and began telling Optimus what Ultra Magnus had said that she should do and the reason why he had said that.

"I mean I know that the elders had asked him to say that to me. But the only thing that Cybertron is getting from Meria is help in keeping Unicron from destroying the Planet." Bumblebee said as she took a sip of her energon in frustration

Optimus wasn't shock that the elders wanted Bumblebee to bond with one of his people as he knew from his time in the Elite Guard that the Cybertronian elders wanted Meria's battle strategies in an attempt to be more powerful but all attempts had failed. Meria remained an ally with Cybertron but rtefused to share anything relating to strategies involving war and battles.

It had seemed that the Elders thought that they could use or manipulate Bumblebee into getting what they wanted. But they were wrong. Bumblebee was no pushover and would never be.

Just as Optimus was about to say something the alarms went off.

"All units to your battle positions. We are under attack by the Unicronians." A voice was heard over the loud speaker.

"Let's go Bumblebee." Optimus said as he got up off his seat.

Bumblebee did the same and both of them headed toward the entrance to the base knowing that they would be in for a fight of their lives.

_Next chapter Bumblebee fights Starscream and shows what she can do and was holding back._

Ideas for fight scene would be wonderful thank you

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all the ideas and reviews and for having patience with me on this chapter. Dragongirl156 get a thank you for her ideas for this chapter._

Chapter 19

Bumblebee and Optimus opened the door to the outside of the base to see Starscream and his team of Unicronians started to attack everyone that didn't make it to some sort of shelter.

Optimus wasted no time in getting out his ax and charged straight into the battle. He was followed by Bumblebee who was wielding a set of dagger-like swords. The swords were a metallic blue with some sort of gem in the middle of the helm.

Starscream headed straight for Bumblebee with rage in his optics. That little femme had cause him to be embarrassed by his Master for not being able to kill the Merian Princess the first time he attacked but the seeker was going to make sure that this time SliverSun was going to go offline and never come back on line again.

Bumblebee used her training to get out of the way of the insane seeker just before she was hit. As she saw the dust clear away from the seeker's landing she could tell the there was something different about Starscream. He seemed more vicious and deadly. Bumblebee knew just by looking at the seeker that she was in for the fight of her life and she was right.

Starscream fired on Bumblebee with all the rage he could muster but the femme still managed to avoid him. This battle was not going to be easy.

"Starscream listen to me! I know that you feel that you really need to serve Unicron but you don't." Bumblebee pleaded with the seeker as she fought him.

"Foolish Femme, Lord Unicron will destroy everything and everyone that opposes him." The seeker yelled as he drew as sword and charged Bumblebee who barely had time to raise her daggers and block the sword.

"If that is true Starscream than why is Meria still standing?" Bumblebee countered as she kick the seeker in the tank area.

"A minor set back Princess. But watch as it falls like all the others have." Starscream screamed as he tried to slash Bumblebee who dodge and punched the seeker in the face.

Bumblebee was getting mad at the annoying seeker. She had been trying to get Starscream to turn away from Unicron but it seemed that the seeker was bound and determined to serve the Chaos Bringer. So that left only one option and that was to terminate the Seeker.

_Primus please forgive me for what I must do. Bumblebee prayed to Primus. If there was one thing that she was hated it was to kill someone but she was a warrior and her duty was to protect innocent lives. _

Bumblebee wasted no time in attacking Starscream with a vigor that she rarely showed. She was like a fighting machine.

_Starscream could barely avoid the kicks and punches that were coming at him. Who knew that a Princess could fight the way she was fighting now. Starscream knew that the Meiran Princess was a fighter because of the previous encounters with her as a mech minibot. Also she was always surrounded by her Guardians and that never gave any indication that the Princess was a fighter. Boy was he wrong._

Before Starscream knew it he was in his back with a dagger pointing at his neck.

"Tell me Starscream why do you serve someone that will in time destroy your home?" Bumblebee asked as she gave the seeker one last chance to live.

"At least with serving Unicron you will survive his wraith." The seeker pointed out.

"No Serving Unicron will only get you killed." Bumblebee replied. "I have lost many good friends fighting Unicron. I don't want to kill you but I will in order to Protect my friends." The sliver and yellow femme told Starscream as she raised her dagger sword.

Starscream's optics went wide as the dagger was brought down and imbedded itself in his shoulder. He let out a scream as pain surged thru his systems.

"Starscream I'm only going to tell you once. Renounce your loyalty to Unicron and I promise that you will be treated with respect at that is the way of the Meria. I promise you that no harm will come to you." Bumblebee told Starscream as she removed the dagger from his shoulder.

"I will never betray my master!" Starscream Growled out but something made him regret what he said. The Princess of Meria was willing to let him live if he renounced his services to Unicron even after all the pain and suffering that he had caused. Perhaps The Merian Princess was willing to forgive him for all his evil deeds.

Just as Starcream was going to say something he noticed something coming up behind the Princess. It was one of his soldiers.

Starscream didn't know why he did it but he leaned up and grabbed Bumblebee and threw her a few feet away from him just as the soldier fired. Starscream took the hit right in the chassis.

Bumblebee as soon as she regained her composure threw one of her daggers at the Unicronian soldier hitting him right in the spark killing the soldier instantly. Bumblebee then ran straight for Starscream who was on the ground clutching his wound on his chassis as energon pour out of it.

The Merian Princess took Starscream into her arms and cradled him to her chassis. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because you showed me kindness for a split second in my life." Starscream muttered as energon spewed out of his mouth. "No one has ever shown me kindness in my life. You were also right about the fact that Unicron will destroy me when he has no need for me. He told just before I attacked that if I failed to kill you that he would kill me. You tried to save me from my own stupidity and for the that I thank you. And now I'm free." Starscream whispered out before offlining his optics for the final time.

Bumblebee watched as the seeker turned gray and his spark leave his chassis. Bumblebee didn't really believe in the old legends of old but she respect them. She knew that if a spark left a frame in death that it would be going to the well of Allsparks. Bumblebee felt that that was where Starscream belong for saving her life when he tried so long to end it.

Soon the Unicronians realized that their commander was dead they retreated back to wherever Unicron was hiding.

The battle had been won but not without several loses. Some Cybertronian Elite Guards were killed in the battle and they would be recycled with full honors as they fought bravely in the battle.

Bumblebee made a vow to have Starscream's body taken care of as he had saved her life.

_Next chapter Bumblebee discusses some war plans with her Guardians and the elite Guard._

Ideas are welcome anytime and I need some war plans as that is not my strong suit

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks to all the reviews and favorites. I am sorry for taking so long to write this chapter but I had Writer's block the size of Sentinel's ego. Plus I was working on another new Transformers story._

Chapter 20

Several days had passed since the attack of Cybertron by the Unicronians and Starscream's death.

Bumblebee let out a sigh as she listened to a bunch of old bots fight on what was the best way to get rid of the threat that was terrorizing Cybertron. If there was one thing that she hated it was boring meetings of meaningless babbling from old bots that would know how to fire a blaster if their lives depended on it.

Finally Bumblebee had enough of the mindless and useless babbling that she let out a scream. Everyone turned to her when she screamed.

"Your Highness what's wrong?" One of the bots that was a known brown nosier asked.

"You want to know what is wrong?" Bumblebee asked with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm sick of the fact that you all are fighting like a bunch of sparklings when there is a entity out there that is threatening to destroy every thing that we care about and all you can think about is should we trust the Decepticons who have just fought beside us in the last battle and have sworn loyalty to my father. Also if any of you are trying to gain favoritism with me than I suggest that you think again cause I don't work that way. The only way to gain my favor is to show me that you really care about the Autobots and Decepticons that inhabit this planet. I do NOT tolerate racism no matter what the faction." Bumblebee yelled. She held up her hand signaling that she was not done speaking. "And if I catch any of you disrespecting the Decepticons in any way I swear to Primus that you will regret it." Bumblebee threatened before she walked out of the counsel room leaving several Alphas in stasis lock.

The Alphas were surprised at the normally docile Merian Princess tell them off. No one had ever really had ever talked to them before. But then again the Princess was known for a temper that was rarely shown.

"What just happened?" One of the younger Alpha asked.

"I think that we just got told off by a youngling." Someone replied.

Meanwhile as the Alpha were coming out of their shock that someone stood up to them Bumblebee was storming down the halls in search of someone on her team. She really didn't want to talk to her Guardians about the matter as most of them were Decepticons and really didn't know what the whole problem was with the Autobot High Council.

Bumblebee knew that Cybertron wanted her planet's war strategies but that was never going to happen. Cybertron was just to war like and racist in her option. The planet persecuted those that were different and didn't fit in with their version of normal. That was why it was so hard for her to understand the way of life when she was forced to live among the Cybertronians. She just couldn't deal with all the racism. Just because you were born into a different faction or social class didn't make you any better than another. Everyone bleed energon when they had a cut. Everyone cried when they were in pain. Being a Decepticon or Autobot didn't mean that you were better than any else.

Optimus was walking down the hallway when he saw his youngest teammate. She didn't look to happy. The red and blue Prime knew that she had just come back from the council of Alphas and knew that she really didn't like the way they ran Cybertron.

"Hey Bumblebee what's wrong?" Optimus asked knowing that he was going to get a audio receptor full but didn't expect the glare that Bumblebee would give him.

"You really want to know what's wrong BossBot? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm sick and tired of all these useless bots called Alphas that say they have Cybertron's best interest in mind when all they care about is their social standings and my Planet's battle strategies. Not only that they wanted me to bond with a Cybertronian in 'hopes' of bring forth a heir to the throne. When the truth is they really just wanted a way to control Meria just like they control Cybertron and what better way to do that then with a Merian/Cybertronian royal who would be loyal to both planets and would do anything for each of them. That is never going to happen. I will not be pushed into a bond for political reason and I certainly will not bond unless it's for love." Bumblebee slightly yelled at her friend and former leader.

Optimus took a step away from the angry Princess. He had known that Bumblebee had a temper but had never really seen it. But then again Bumblebee was pretty docile when she wanted to be.

Bumblebee saw the slightly scared look on her former leader's face and calmed down a bit. It wasn't fair for her to take her anger out on someone that had been there for her the entire time she was an Autobot.

"I'm Sorry BossBot. It just been a bad day and I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you." Bumblebee told Optimus

"It's okay Bee. I once had to put up with the Alphas mindless babble once and I know how you feel. Other than Alpha Trion the rest are a bunch of idiots." Optimus said knowing that he could say that about the Alphas cause he was under the protection of the Guardians. Normally he wouldn't say anything like that unless he wanted to be thrown in the stockades.

"I have to agree with you on that BossBot." Bumblebee replied with a smile.

Optimus and Bumblebee decided to head to the rec room where they could get something to eat and discuss what was going on when Optimus saw one of the Guardians came running up to them.

"My lady we need you in the command center right away." The young Guardian that Optimus knew as Sphinx said.

"Thank you Sphinx." Bumblebee told the Guardian before she turned to Optimus. "Rain Check on the Energon?"

Optimus gave a smile and nodded his helm at Bumblebee. "Sure Bee."

Bumblebee gave a smile to her former leader and headed in the direction of the command center.

Optimus turned around and started to leave but was stopped by Sphinx who was glaring at him.

"Just what were you thinking of doing with the Princess?" The young lion faced Guardian asked nicely but the tone of his voice told you that he was not trying to be nice.

Optimus gave a sigh. He knew that the Guardians took their job of Protecting Bumblebee a little too seriously and were also very protective of her.

"Look Sphinx we were just venting out our frustrations about some things when I asked her for some company. I see Bumblebee as one of my best friends who didn't give up on me when I was having problems with Sentinel when he was being a ft. besides if you think that I'm after Bumblebee than you have another thing coming." Optimus told Sphinx who seemed to calm down after hearing what the young Prime had to say about Bumblebee.

"That's all I needed to know." Sphinx said before he left the hallway.

Optimus rolled his optics and muttered something about 'over protective Guardians' under his breath as he walked to the rec room.

_Next chapter Bumblebee tries to deal with the fact that she may never be able to return to Meria again._

Ideas are welcomed anything so don't be shy.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts._

Chapter 21

Bumblebee ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the communications room. The way that Sphinx told her that she was needed sent a chill down her entire body. She just prayed to Primus that nothing was wrong with her family.

Lugnut looked up to see his Princess skidding to a halt in from of the door. He dreaded having to tell her what he had just found out.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked as she caught her breath from all the running she did.

"My lady there is something that I need to tell you and it concerns Meria and you as well." Lugnut told Bumblebee who just looked at him with a weird look in her optics.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked scared to know what was going on with her home world and her parents.

"Princess Your mother contacted us about why Meria was attacked all those years ago. It turns out that Unicron had attacked Meria before long ago and through some sort of miracle was defeated but no one knew what that miracle was until The Queen did some searching in the archives and found something disturbing. It turns out that the way Meria was saved was that your ancestor sacrificed one of his daughters to Unicron." Lugnut told Bumblebee who was gasping in shock. "There's more Princess. Every time Unicron appeared the king had to sacrificed one of his children to that monster. When Unicron came that day years ago your father knew of the legends but couldn't bare the thought of killing you so he ordered every youngling and sparkling of the planet for their safety." Lugnut finished what he had just found out.

Bumblebee stood in her place shocked that her ancestors had sacrificed one of their own children. That was why some people feared the Merian race was because the sacrificed their own children. Another thing that got Bumblebee thinking was that Unicron had never even bother Cybertron until just recently. Could she be the reason why Cybertron was in such danger?

"So what your possibly saying is that Unicron is attacking Cybertron because my father refused to obey the legend by not sacrificing me." Bumblebee glared at the leader of the Guardians.

"I really don't know Princess." Lugnut replied. He hated to see his Princess so upset.

"So also what you are telling me is that if I return to Meria is that Unicron will follow me there as well." Bumblebee asked her Guardian. The look in his optic told her everything that she needed to know.

"I just can't win can I?" Bumblebee said to herself. She was stuck no matter what she did. If she left Cybertron and went back to Meria Unicron would follow her and attack her planet but if she stayed on Cybertron she would be putting the planet that had taken her in.

"What am I going to do? I can't stay here and I can't go home." Bumblebee softly whispered to herself.

Lugnut heard what Bumblebee had said and immediately pulled the youngling into a hug. The mammoth of a Guardian hated seeing his Princess look so sad when she was usually always so happy.

"Little one always know that you are loved no matter what you do." Lugnut told Bumblebee who seemed to perk up a little.

"I know. It just hard that I may never be able to see Meria again." Bumblebee told Lugnut. She was always close to The Guardians but there was something about how Griffin could be so large and powerful but at the same time be so gentle.

"Besides you know your mother would be able to find a way to stop Unicron and get you back to Meria as that is the way your mother is." Lugnut pointed out. He had been present when he had met the Queen for the first time and immediately grew fond of the young femme who had a gentle spark but at the same time stood up for what she believe in and like the King cared about those that called Meria home.

One thing that Lugnut liked about Queen Magna was that she had a love for history and even when she was Queen never gave it up. Even when she was carrying and had The Princess she would spend hours with her daughter in the library looking at and reading old scrolls and data pads.

"I know that mom would never give up in finding a way to get me back home. Primus Griff I just wish that I could see the mountains again and the crystal towers." Bumblebee told Lugnut as she released her hold on the Giant mech.

"I know that you do Princess and like I said some day you will see them again and hopefully when you do you will have a some one special to join you." Lugnut said with a grin.

Bumblebee looked at Lugnut with a glare. She knew that her Guardians wanted her to bond with some one and do that soon.

"It not just me little one that wants you to find someone but most of the Guardians are looking for another little bundle of joy to spoiled and love." Lugnut told the femme youngling that he had helped raise and care for.

"That is not going to happen in a long time." Bumblebee told her Guardian with a smile before she left the room.

Lugnut watched her go and smiled knowing that she was so much like her mother it was scary.

_Next chapter Unicron attacks and a special power is revealed by Bumblebee._

Ideas would be great.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	22. Chapter 22

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I HAVE GOTTEN. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO WRITE A CHAPER. MY MUSE FLEW THE COOP SO TO SPEAK. ALSO SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT.**

Chapter 22

Bumblebee walked into the Cybertron Observatory to clear her head. The young princess hated the fact that she was away from her family and her people. Sure she had her Guardians who were more like family than servants as they had helped raise her but Bumblebee missed her parents and missed the way the sun set among the mountains. Bee really wanted to go home but she couldn't put her people in danger.

To make matters worse the Cybertronian Counsel of Elders wanted her to bond with somebot and produce an heir to the throne of Meria should something ever happen to her. Bumblebee had told the Elders where to put it and that she wasn't ready to bond.

"As Sari would say Penny for your thoughts Bee?" Prowl asked as he came up behind the former minibot and scaring her.

"AHH! Prowl, don't do that!" Bee yelled at her teammate who she thought that she had some feelings for.

Prowl let a rare smile come to his face before he spoke. "Bumblebee, what's wrong?"

Bee looked at the CyberNinja with a sad smile before she spoke. "I just don't know what to do anymore Prowl." Than Bumblebee began telling Prowl everything that had been happening.

Prowl looked at his teammate. He agreed with Bumblebee the Elders had no business forcing Bee to bond just to persevere the Royal Bloodline of Meria.

"There's more Prowl. I may be putting Cybertron at risk just by being here." Bumblebee told her friend.

"What do you mean Bumblebee?" Prowl asked.

"Prowl, I just got a message from my mother saying that she found a way to detour Unicron away from Meria and Cybertron but it would cost me my life." Bumblebee replied and then told Prowl what her mother had found out sacrificing a member of the Merian Royal family to keep Unicron away for a few more thousand years.

"My father refused to sacrifice me to Unicron and ordered all Sparklings and Younglings off of Meria hence that was how many Merians came to be spreed around the universe." Bee told Prowl.

Prowl looked at the former minibot once again. "Bee, you can't blame yourself for what has been happening. No one has any right to blame you for anything." The black and gold CyberNinja told his teammate as he walked up to her and did something that he wasn't known for and that was hugging.

Bumblebee leaned into the hug as she wrapped her arms around the Ninjabot and quietly cried.

"Everything is going to be alright. Just you wait and see." Prowl whispered to Bumblebee as he watched her cry. It hurt the older bot to see his teammate who was always so full of life and always happy be so down in the dumps as the humans say.

"How is everything going to be alright when I'm a threat to everyone who is around me?" Bumblebee told Prowl.

Prowl pulled Bumblebee out of the hug and forced her to look him in the optic. "Listen to me Bumblebee, you are NOT a threat to anyone and anyone who says you are a threat is a glitch head. You are a femme that would die for her friends and always stood up for what you believe in no matter what the situation is." Prowl told the silver and yellow femme who had energon tears in her optics.

Bee looked at Prowl and took in the words that he had told her. He was right about what he had said about her.

"Thanks Prowl. I guess that I needed someone to get me out of my funk so to speak." Bumblebee replied smiling at Prowl.

"My pleasure."

Suddenly the ground the began to shake violently causing Bumblebee to fall into Prowl. Prowl grabbed the princess and held on to her tightly before looking up into the sky to see that Unicron was attacking the City.

"We have to get to Metroplex!" Bumblebee yelled over the noise as she transformed into her care form followed by Prowl and the two Autobots raced towards the command center of the Elite Guard.

_Next chapter the Autobots, Decepicons and Guardians prepare for battle while keeping Bumblebee from sacrificing herself to save everyone._

_**Ideas are REALLY welcomed big time**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL.**_


	23. Author's note

Hey Everyone.

Just quick note to let you know that this story may be completed in the near future. when in the near future i have no idea as I lost my mojo for this story but i will not abandon this story.

SASSBRAT


End file.
